I'm a Sucker for a Hero
by Narnian at Heart
Summary: A wreck at 2 A.M. leads paramedic John Gage to an unexpected victim...who turns out to be more than he planned.
1. Can I Borrow Some Ice?

**I recently got addicted to this show, I'd seen it before when I was younger but now that I'm older and in Nursing School, I really enjoy it. So I figured I was going to attempt a story!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When the alarm goes off at 2 in the morning, you don't have time to think or wake yourself up…and that's how this shift started. The obnoxious tones from the loudspeaker screamed out our call and I automatically threw my legs over the edge of the bed into my boots, stood, and pulled up my bunker pants by the suspenders, snapping them over my shoulders. I joined the group of my coworkers as they headed to the bay. We all grabbed our equipment and I slid into my familiar passenger side of the rescue truck while Roy took the driver's seat.

The voice of the dispatcher told us there was a traffic accident at the intersection of East 213th and Martin and we were off.

When we arrived on scene, that familiar sick feeling hit my stomach but I pushed it down and slipped out of the truck, grabbing the drug box. Roy grabbed the biophone and we ran to the two cars.

The first thing I noticed was the little girl in the backseat and made a B-line for her. I called out to Roy to check the parents while Captain Stanley checked out the other car's driver.

"Johnny," Roy called to me as I pulled out the pry bar to gain access to the crying girl in the backseat, "The dad's bleeding pretty heavy the mom is conscious but confused."

"Chet!" I yelled over my shoulder. Chet was at my side almost instantly. "Get on the biophone. Tell them we have four victims, Roy will give you the info."

Chet nodded and went to do so.

I sighed with relief when the door gave and I pulled it open. The little girl immediately backed away to the other side of the car.

"Hey now," I said soothingly, smiling as genuinely as I could and trying to convince her I was to be trusted. "Little girl, I'm here to get you out of this car and help your parents, ok? My name is Johnny, I'm a fireman, and you can trust me."

She stared at me blankly for a few seconds and then her face screwed into a grimace and she started crying, but she practically threw herself into my arms. I lifted her from the car and set her carefully on the runners of the squad track and knelt in front of her.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked, my eyes scanning her for any sign of injury.

"Tracy," she said in a tiny voice.

"Well, Tracy I need to know if you feel any pain anywhere," I asked, placing my hands on her arms to steady her as she swayed slightly. "Do you feel dizzy?"

She nodded.

"Pain or dizzy?"

"Both," she replied, a tear slid down her left cheek and I wiped it away.

"Can you show me where you hurt?"

Her small finger pointed at her forehead and then to her right ear. I noticed a bruise starting on her forehead.

"Ok, Tracy, I'm gonna shine this light in your eyes real quick, ok?"

She nodded and I checked her pupil responses while I palpated her radial pulse. Her pupils were responsive and had good response time and her pulse, other than being a little fast from fright, was normal and strong. I placed a hand on her chest to feel her breathing as I examined the bump on her forehead, everything looked alright and her breathing was within normal range.

But when I turned her head to check her ear where she had indicated, I felt a little bile rise in my throat. There WAS no ear there and it was bleeding heavily. I hadn't noticed in the dark and I kicked myself for my lack of observance.

"Chet! Get me something to stop this bleeding!" I hollered, not letting the panic I felt show in my voice. I turned back to Tracy. "Tracy, my friend Chet's gonna take care of you for a second, alright? I have to get something from your parent's car."

I whispered to Chet the situation and he nodded, immediately kneeling to press some gauze to Tracy's wound. I began the slightly nauseating search for the disembodied ear. Soon enough, I found it and bit my tongue slightly to keep from being sick. I wrapped it carefully in gauze and ran to the biophone.

"Rampart, this is squad 51, how do you read?"

"Loud and clear, 51 go ahead." Dr. Brackett's voice

"Rampart, we have a female victim, approximately eight years old. She's got healthy vitals but, uh…she's lost an ear."

"Say that again, 51?"

"Rampart, her right ear was cut clean off during the accident; it's been off probably ten to fifteen minutes, how do you suggest we proceed?"

"51, try to find the ear…"

"Already got it, Rampart."

"Alright, 51. Try to put it on ice and stop the bleeding. Transport as soon as you can and we may be able to reattach it in time."

"10-4, Rampart."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sound of the accident woke me suddenly at about 2 in the morning and I groggily made my way out of my house. A crowd of half dressed, red-eyed, partially awake people had already gathered on the sidewalk and was staring at the smashed cars in front of them. I heard the sound of sirens approaching and ran down the street a ways to wave them down. A red rescue truck and a fire engine with the numbers 51 on them roared around the corner and skidded to a stop a little ways from the wreck.

Several men jumped from the engine and immediately pulled out a hose to put out the small flames under one of the car's hood. But my eyes followed the two men who jumped out of the squad truck and ran directly to the wrecked cars. One jerked open the driver's door and immediately pressed his finger's to the driver's neck and announced him alive, one started prying open the back door and I vaguely wondered why. Everything was happening so fast and I felt my stomach lurch when the Captain announced the other driver dead over the radio on the ground. But the wife of the first driver was awake and mumbling as the first paramedic pulled her from the car and laid her in my yard. I approached carefully, trying not to get in the way.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked the blonde paramedic.

"Actually, she's gonna be ok," he replied, "Could you sit with her while I go check on the husband?"

I nodded and knelt next to the woman.

"My daughter," she moaned, looking around wildly, "Is my daughter ok?"

"I'll find out, ok? Lay still." I replied quickly and stood back up and looked around the chaos. Over by the squad truck I spotted the other paramedic kneeling in front of a small girl who was perched on the runner. She was crying but the paramedic was calming her down.

I watched the paramedic carefully examine the small child and I smiled at his carefulness and his confident and friendly smile as he encouraged the girl. His hands were very gentle as he felt her arms and legs for breaks and whatnot. But something changed in his face when he turned her head to the side and he suddenly jumped up and switched placed with another fireman and ran back to the car. He came out of the car with something in a piece of cloth and he picked up the phone in the box on the ground. Probably contacting the hospital, I assumed.

Then he stood up and looked wildly around, his gaze stopped on me and before I could think, he was running up to me.

"Ma'am do you live here?" he asked, his voice not showing a single sign of the fear n his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I do." I managed to get out.

"I need ice," he said, walking right past me toward my house. I followed him quickly, but I didn't do anything to stop him. I opened the front door for him and led him to the kitchen. He set the piece of cloth on my table and opened my icebox and started pushing ice into a bowl. Curiosity caused me to walk to the table and I lifted the flap of the cloth piece.

"Oh no, don't…!" he paramedic's warning was just a little too late; I had already seen what was in there. For some reason, my vision blurred and I blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh boy. I stood there for a second looking at the woman who had just passed out in front of me.

"Hold on, lady," I sighed as I grabbed the ear off the table and placed it among the ice cubes. I ran outside and explained the situation to Chet, he took the bowl from me and gave it to the ambulance driver who had just arrived to take the girl. I patted Tracy on the shoulder and assured her that Chet was taking her to where the doctors would fix her right up.

"Roy," I called as I ran by, "I have a girl that fainted in this house, do you need me out here?"

"No, the wife's just a little shook and the husband's stable, just waiting for the ambulance to get here for him." Roy replied. I nodded and took the drug box from him.

She was still on the floor, out cold when I got back to her so I dropped into position over her to see what I could do for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first thing I noticed when I came to was the feeling of something tight on my arm and my eyes shot open. I lashed out without a thought at the person kneeling by me. But I felt firm hands close on both of my wrists and the person next to me straddled me as he held my wrists down next to me.

"Hey, hey!" he said sternly, but not unkindly, "Calm down, ok? You passed out; I'm just helping you out, alright?"

Then it all came back to me: the wreck, the firemen, the little girl, the…ear on my table. I felt nauseated and the faint feeling came back. I felt a slight sting on my cheek as the paramedic smacked it a few times to gain my focus and prevent another blackout.

"Stay with me now," he said, taking the blood pressure cuff off my arm. _That's what felt so tight._ "Listen, can you tell me your name, age and where you live?"

I thought for a second, my mind was a little fuzzy.

"Uh…Jenna…Jenna Connolly. I'm twenty five years old. I live at 1248 Martin St., Los Angeles, California."

"Alright, good. Well, Jenna, you hit your head on the floor when you passed out and I need to know if you can remember anything from the last half hour and can you tell me what you did yesterday?"

"I heard the wreck. I watched you guys help those people out. You had that little girl's ear and I didn't realize it until I saw it and fainted. Uh…yesterday I worked the morning shift at the Vet's Office. I'm a pre-vet student. Last night I watched Adam 12 and then went to bed. Nothing special really happened."

"It's a good show," the paramedic said with a smile as he felt my pulse. "Your vitals are all in normal range and you don't seem confused or disoriented. I think you're going to be fine."

Then I looked at him, REALLY looked at him, for the first time. He was…cute. He looked down at me with warm brown eyes and the smile he was giving me made them crinkle at the corners. He had a long face with high, prominent cheekbones and a heavy brow. His hair was dark, almost black until the light hit it and I saw natural chestnut highlights to it, and his skin had a tannish color.

I glanced down to where his hand was still holding my wrist. His arms and hands were golden tan compared to my pink skin tone. His long fingers were firm, but gentle as they held my wrist.

"Are you part Indian?" I ventured to ask. Then I felt a little stupid for my boldness.

He looked at me funny for a second, but then he smiled again.

"Yeah, I'm half Seminole," he replied, "Is it really that obvious?"

"It's all in the bone structure," I said, "Your nose, cheeks, forehead…that's pretty cool. What's the other half?"

"My mom is German. Yeah, I don't know how that happened either."

I laughed and started to sit up. He placed a hand on my back and helped me up.

"You feeling alright?" he asked, back in "business" mode. "Feel steady enough to stand up?"

"I think so," I replied. I took a breath and started to stand, the paramedic stood and took my hand to pull me to my feet. For his skinny build he was deceptively strong.

"How's that feel?" he asked, gripping my upper arm to steady me.

Well…in all honesty it felt great. I found myself soaking up the feeling of his enclosed hand on my arm and I wished he would use the other one too. But I shook off the feeling, I couldn't think that way about a guy whose name I didn't even know!

"I feel just fine," I assured him.

"Good, very good." The paramedic let go of my arm and I sighed at the sudden lack of physical contact. Oh well, it was great while it lasted. "My name's John Gage, by the way."

Had he read my mind?

"Nice to meet you, John Gage," I said with a smile, "I saw how you took care of that little girl…that was impressive how easily you calmed her down. You have a talent, I think; you can make people feel at ease pretty easily."

I think I saw him blush a little and he smiled a crooked grin as he looked at the floor.

"Naw, just doing my job," he stated. "And I wish all the people I run into on this job were as pleasant and…pretty as you."

Oh wow. He was kind of bold.

"Thanks for your help," I said as he picked up the tacklebox of medicine from the kitchen floor and put his BP cuff and stethoscope on his belt in the hip pack. While he did that, I grabbed a piece of paper and scribble my number down on it. I slipped in the pocket of the heavy fire jacket he had dropped on my floor.

"Not a problem," he said with a toothy smile, "I was glad to help. Maybe I'll see you again sometime?"

His expression was hopeful and I smiled at him.

"That's very possible, John Gage."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**There's the beginning Let me know what you think.**


	2. See You Tomorrow

**So, I got some good feedback from that first chapter so we shall continue :D**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Weary. That's the word for how I felt at 4:30 A.M. when we all arrived back at the station. I stumbled into the latrine and cleaned the blood and charcoal tainted dirt from my hands and face and stopped to study my reflection for a moment. Bloodshot eyes, hair sticking out every which way, dark circles forming under my eyes…sleep couldn't come soon enough for me.

When the alarm sounded, I almost felt like I was going to cry. Luckily it was only for the engine and I happily plodded to the bunk house. I slipped the suspenders off my shoulders and sighed heavily as the bunker pants hit the floor. I kicked off the boots and plopped onto my bed.

"You think we could have saved the other driver if we had gotten there quicker?" Roy's voice sliced the silence of the room. I knew by his tone that he was feeling lousy.

"Roy," I said, trying to keep the irritation I felt at my sleep being denied out of my voice. "I don't think there was anything that anybody could've done for him. Don't start blaming yourself."

"I know Johnny…but I hate this feeling. I get it every time we lose someone." Roy stated, turning on his bed to face me. I rolled my eyes in the darkness and rolled onto my side, giving him my attention.

"Roy, I'd be worried about you if you didn't have that feeling," I said, seriously. "But remember, first rule of the job is never get emotionally involved. He didn't die under your care, he was dead on arrival and so it was no fault of yours whatsoever."

"Yeah, you're right…" Roy sounded a little bit more at ease. "Speaking of emotionally involved, how did that fainting girl turn out? Got a date?"

I scoffed and laughed humorlessly.

"Naw, didn't even get around to asking her out," I replied, mentally kicking myself for passing up the chance. "Well…her loss, right?"

"Uh huh, right."

Then I remembered I had forgotten to hang up my jacket. The captain would kill me if he found it hanging off the sink in the latrine. With a groan, I rolled out of bed.

"Got a problem there, Johnny?" Roy's smug voice asked. I felt a slight urge to smack him, but I just mumbled a reply about a sink and stumbled back out to the locker room. I grabbed the jacket off the sink and something fluttered out of it and landed on the floor. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at having to bend over to get whatever that worthless scrap was. But when I picked it up, I laughed out loud at what was written on that little scrap.

_310-577-9982 I'm a sucker for a hero! –Jenna_

I considered giving her a call right away and then realized it was nearly 5 in the morning. But…didn't she say she worked the morning shift at the Vet Clinic? That starts around 5, right? Well…I hoped so, because I couldn't resist giving her a call!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on, Jenna," I murmured to myself, "Are you really this pathetic? Why would he call you tonight? He may not have even found the number yet, and who says he even found you at all attractive?"

Oh yeah…he said I was pretty. Was that all it took to hook me? Just some heroics and one comment?

I glanced at the clock: 4:57 A.M. With a sigh, I laid my head down in my arms.

"This is ridiculous," I said into my sleeve, "I have to be at work in about an hour and a half and I haven't slept at all!"

So I decided to try and grab the last hour of sleep that I could. After all, I had just now gotten done answering questions about the wreck from the police and all that excitement had made me really tired.

"John Gage can just wait till tomo…"

And the phone rang. I snatched it up quickly without even letting it ring a few times. I really must be desperate. Dang it.

"Hello?" I asked, placing the phone in position.

"Hey, Jenna," the voice on the other end was unmistakable. John Gage. "I, uh, I know it's kinda late and all, but, uh, I just now found your number on the floor…I mean, it wasn't on the floor, it was…well it WAS on the floor after it dropped out of my jacket but…"

He took a steadying breath and I had to repress the urge to giggle.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to, uh, go out with me sometime?" His awkwardness over the phone was adorable.

"It's a little late to be asking a girl out, don't you think, Mr. Gage?" I asked playfully.

"John. Or Johnny, please, my dad's name is Mr. Gage."

"Oh, well ok then, Johnny, "I hoped my sarcasm hadn't ruined my chances. "What did you have in mind?"

"I…uh…well what do you like to do?" he was stumbling over his words and it made me smile. I decided to put him out of his misery.

"How about a walk?" I'd take it easy on him, no money needed so he wouldn't feel obligated and it also provided perfect time to get to know eachother.

"A…a walk?" he sounded surprised. "That's a new one. But hey, yeah, a walk sounds like a great idea! What time are you free?"

"I get off at the shelter at 3, you?"

"My shift gets over at 7 tomorrow morning."

"Well, will five o'clock work for you?"

"Sure will!"

"Great! I'll see you then. Come on over to my place if you remember how to get here?"

"1248 Martin St."

"That's it. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then!"

I hung up, feeling much more energized than before. Tomorrow promised to be a good day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I grinned as I hung up the phone. That old Gage charm worked every time. Every doggone time!

I felt much less tired and I went back to the bunk house to tell Roy that I hadn't lost my touch yet. But he was snoring softly when I sat on my bed to tell him, so I just laid back to think. But…I guess I was more tired than I realized because I fell asleep right then and there.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, now I'M going to bed. *yawn* Happy Christmas, everyone!**


	3. First Date

**Guess what I got for Christmas? Emergency! Seasons 5 and 6 And one of those black and white cat clocks with the moving eyes and tail! And a very warm fuzzy blanket. And jewelry. And…anyway, on with the story!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Unfortunately, I was asked to cover for one of the B-Shift paramedics, so I arrived at Jenna's house around 8 instead of our previous agreement of 7.

_Way to go, Gage. _I mentally scolded myself, _being an hour late is such a wonderful first impression._

Not to mention I hadn't even had time to change out of my uniform, I sighed and resigned myself to a sincere apology and an elaborate excuse before I knocked on the door.

But when she opened the door, every pre-planned word and story completely left my mind. This girl was definitely better looking during her waking hours then three in the morning. Her chestnut colored hair, which had been all kinds of messed up last night, was now neatly tucked into a low, loose ponytail. She was wearing a loose blue skirt and a white button up top and was barefoot. I noticed she wasn't wearing much makeup and that made me smile, she just looked this pretty naturally.

"Hi," I said lamely, inside I wanted to smack myself for getting like this around beautiful women. "I, um, I'm sorry I'm so late. I had to cover for B-Shift and I literally just got off from my last call. House fire. But don't worry, we got everyone out safe. Only minor injuries."

She looked concerned for a moment while I explained my tardiness, but then her face lit up with a warm smile.

"That's alright," she said, and I thanked my lucky stars to be having a chance with a girl who wasn't angry about my job being top priority. "Do you want to sit down for a while before we go for that walk? I have cold beer in the fridge."

What did I do right in life to deserve this? This woman really knew how to make a guy feel at ease. My nervousness began to disappear and I gave her my should-be-patented half smile.

"That actually sounds great," I replied. "It's been a long day."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ugh, I couldn't do a single thing with my hair! I finally just gave up and pulled it into a pretty awfully done ponytail and shrugged. Better than nothing, I guess. I stood in front of my open closet for a long time trying to pick something cute to wear, something eye-catching. But then I heard the knock at the door and I slammed the closet shut in my hurry. When I reached the door I realized I was still in my lounging clothes and barefoot…and no makeup? He was probably going to get one look at me and turn tail and run! I sighed and opened the door, prepared for the worst case scenario.

But he didn't run. He just stood there looking me up and down, taking me in. I shifted uncomfortably and he started blurting out an excuse about a house fire. And when he claimed everyone had gotten out safely, I felt a little bubble of pride inside. I was, after all, going on this date with an actual, legitimate hero.

And he looked every bit the hero to me as he stood there on my front porch, avoiding eye contact. He was still in his uniform from his shift cover and the knees of his pants were light with brushed away dirt and his shirt was wrinkled, slightly charcoal marred and the top two buttons were undone. The sleeves were still rolled up to his elbows. I smiled at him when I saw the charcoal rub on his jaw that he had apparently missed when he washed up quickly. He looked like a hard working fireman and I liked that look, it suited him.

He looked pretty weary and so I figured the walk could wait a little longer and that he should probably take a little break. I invited him inside and we both grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge on our way to the living room.

"So," I asked as we plopped down on the couch, he looked much less uncomfortable than he had on the doorstep. "Stressful day at work?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he answered, "It's just a go, go, go type of job, ya know?"

"I can imagine!" I nodded. Yeah, and I thought a busy day at the Vet's office was draining.

"You said you're a Veterinary student?" he asked, looking curious.

And so we both shared about our jobs and we found we both had a lot in common. He was a paramedic because he wanted to help people as much as he could. I was studying to be a Vet because I wanted to help animals as much as I could. We both had substantial medical knowledge. We both still laughed at the word "medulla oblongata". We both hated people who took up valuable time with worthless concerns when there were others who needed our help worse. And we both loved our jobs with a passion.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "Our dog at the firehouse, Boot…he's just a dog, I know it, but if something were to happen to him it would almost be like losing a member of the team."

"Of course!" I replied, "Animals are important to us for a reason. They love us unconditionally and all they want is to be taken care of. Especially a dog! Can I meet Boot sometime?"

"Sure!" John Gage's smile was contagious. It lit up his whole face, especially his eyes. "Come by anytime during my shift and I'll introduce you to him personally. You know he hated me when he first came to our station? He had it out for me for some reason and was ALWAYS getting into my gear and my bed and everything. Then he left for a while and when he came back…he would hardly leave my side. Wonder why that is?"

"Maybe he was constantly in all your stuff and your areas because he liked you," I replied, "He just didn't want to be messed with yet because you guys were new to him and he didn't know whether or not to trust you. But when he left, he realized you guys were the ones he actually liked best."

"You know…that makes perfect sense!"

I glanced at the clock. Oh gosh, we'd been chatting on my couch for two hours! The clock showed 10:15.

"You feel like taking that walk?" I asked, "Or do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Naw," he said, standing up. "The guy I covered for today is taking my shift tomorrow. So I'm completely free until you get tired of me."

I seriously doubted that would be anytime soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Our walk took up a good two more hours and it was well past midnight when we walked back up onto her porch. The time had seemed to fly past and I was sorry to have to leave. She was unlike any girl I'd ever gone with before; usually I would have either found a major, unacceptable flaw or have been dumped by her by this point. But she was still smiling, gasping, questioning about and laughing at my rescue stories and I was still laughing about her miniature horse on the exam table story.

"So, it's settled," she announced as she unlocked her front door, "I'll drop by the station next time I'm off work and you're at the station and you'll come by the Vet's office and I'll give you the grand tour."

I nodded. Sounded like a good plan to me, but then again any excuse to see her again was a great idea!

"That sounds good to me," I replied, grinning like a kid at Christmastime. I scuffed the porch with me boot and cleared my throat, trying to set a different mood on this doorstep. After all…it had gone great so far so why shouldn't I give it a try? "Well, this was really nice, Jenna. I really haven't been on a date like this since I can't remember when. I, uh, really think you're something special and I'm glad I picked your house to go to last night for that ice instead of anyone else."

She smiled. Oh, she had a lovely smile…

"You know, Johnny," she said slowly, "I believe this has been the most comfortable and laidback date I've been on in a long time. You're so easy to be around and I had a great time tonight."

"Yeah?" I was a little surprised. I was more than glad that my natural awkwardness had been overlooked. Heck, even I didn't like to admit I was nervous around women to MYSELF, let alone the girl I'm with.

"Yeah."

"Well…we'll do something like this again soon," I assured her. And I decided to go ahead and take the risk. I leaned my upper half experimentally closer to her in the universal "I'm about to give you a kiss, are you ok with this?" movement and was delighted when she responded by a matching lean and lightly closed eyes. Man…this was my lucky night!

But in all honesty, even though no one would know it, I'm a gentleman at heart. So instead of doing the thing that usually got me dumped by pulling her into a deep, yes I'll admit it, lustful kiss, I simply lifted her jaw slightly with one hand and kissed her slow and lightly. Somehow, it felt right and maybe even a little bit better…somehow.

She was smiling slightly when we backed off and her eyes fluttered open softly.

"Goodnight," was all I could think to say as I walked backwards down the few steps of her porch, "See you again soon."

And when I turned my back to her, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Something about the simplicity and naturalness of the night made me feel…peaceful.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ah, the awkward "goodnight on the doorstep" moment. I fumbled with my keys in the lock for as long as I could without looking pathetic and tried to keep the conversation from lagging. But his tone had turned serious and had lost its playful edge as he voiced his appreciation of the evening. I turned around and gave him a smile when he said he was lucky to have gone to my house for the bowl of ice. How sweet!

When I told him this had been a great date for me too he seemed…shocked. I wondered why he would be surprised. Surely an attractive, young, funny, heroic paramedic would have plenty of female companionship.

And then, before I really had time to prepare, his body language changed completely. And I am an expert of body language because it's how my patients speak to me and it shows much, MUCH more than what pre-meditated words can say. He was requesting my approval of a goodnight kiss.

I decided that, what the heck, I didn't have anything to lose! So I closed my eyes and put myself in position for him to take the last few centimeters of space, which he did.

But I hadn't expected a kiss like this. Normally, if he's bold enough to kiss a girl on the first date, he's some physically demanding type of guy. But this was not a bold, forceful kiss like most of my past doorstep experiences, it was careful and gentle and sweet. His hands didn't even roam a bit, his right hand held my chin and tilted it upward slightly and his left was sliding slowly down my forearm to my hand, which he gave a small squeeze as he pulled back and broke the kiss. I felt…woozy.

He said goodnight and backed down the steps. I managed a smile, but my eyes were still slightly closed as I savored the feeling he had just caused. It was new to me.

"Goodnight," he said, his voice not giving away any trace of what he may have been feeling, "See you again soon."

_Can't possibly be soon enough. _And with that thought, I slowly closed the door, watching him pull away from the curb through the ever lessening crack between it and the doorframe. Only when his taillights disappeared around a corner did I completely shut and lock my door for the night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Tada! Chapter three! Thanks for the reviews so far, and let me know if there's anything specific you're hoping for in the next chapters to come! Feedback helps me form ideas and plots **


	4. Just Another Day

**Thanks for the feedback, people. Keep it coming, good and bad because both help me know what you guys want out of this story :D**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"How was that date of yours the other day?" Roy asked from underneath the squad, only his legs from mid thigh down were visible as he worked on her before our shift started.

"Roy, I tell ya, this girl is something else!" I said proudly, the way my chest automatically puffed up made me feel like some kind of rooster but, hey, why shouldn't I be proud of this accomplishment? "She's smart, she's funny…and you know I showed up an hour late the other night and she wasn't upset about it all?"

"Well…that MIGHT not be a good thing," Roy's hesitance voice stated. I dropped to my knees and stuck my head under the truck.

"What are you insinuating?" I asked, a little panic showing through my annoyance.

Roy sighed heavily and set down the wrench he was holding next to him. He rolled out from under the truck on the crawler and sat up, crossing his arms over his knees, and looked at me with that "I really don't want to tell you this" look.

"Come on, Roy," I demanded, "I can take it."

"Well…maybe the reason she wasn't upset was that…she really wasn't looking forward to it as much as you," Roy's words stung a little, mostly because this was usually the case with my dates…

"Well…I…" I searched for some kind of excuse, but how can you fight the truth? "Oh man, Roy, do you think so?"

"Come on, Johnny, don't take my word for it. I've never met her, you have." Roy tried to repair the damage to my ego, but it was too late. There was no way I could think about anything else but the fact that this may be the truth.

"Yeah, yeah I know," I said offhandedly, my mind on many different scenarios of Jenna's eyes rolling at the sound of the knock on her door, or how she had asked me if I really still wanted to go on that walk, or the way she had fumbled with her key at the door…maybe she was just trying to get inside so fast she couldn't work it right.

"Look, Johnny, I…" But whatever Roy had to say was cut off by the sound of the alarm and the dispatcher calling us out. He gave me an apologetic look which I just sneered at and we jumped into the squad and took off.

When we reached the scene we found a small crowd gathered around the yard of our destination. I was not in the mood for dealing with a bunch of rubberneckers so, after I had grabbed the biophone, I walked right through them, barking angrily at them to get back and give us some room to work. Our victim was an older man and I assumed from observing the scene that he had collapsed while out working in his flower garden he was no lying in. A girl around the age of, oh I'd say 14, kneeling next to him crying loudly. Roy knelt on the opposite side of the victim and I gently pulled the girl back and explained that she needed to stand back and give us room to help.

"Did you see what happened?" I asked her, trying to get her to focus. She nodded.

"He was pulling the weeds," she sobbed, "I went in to get him a drink of water and when I came back he was breathing funny and rubbing his throat…then…then he just fell over. I called the Fire Department as soon as I could! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!"

I grabbed both of her shoulders and gave her a small shake. She looked up at me with wide, pleading eyes.

"Please help him," she whispered.

"My partner and I are going to do everything we can to help him, ok?" I tried to reassure her, making her sit down on the yard bench next to the flower garden. "I need you to sit right here while we find out what's wrong, ok?"

She nodded and I gave her a smile before turning to join Roy on the ground with the man.

"How's he looking?"

"He's not looking good at all," Roy replied grimly, placing his BP cuff on the ground. "I've contacted Rampart with the vitals. Here, take over the biophone."

I took the biophone and waited for Roy to give the info.

"He's actually only legitimately passed out when we arrived," Roy stated, "There's absolutely no air getting or out of his lungs. Something is obstructing the airway."

I tipped the man's chin back and carefully stuck a finger into his throat, feeling for an obstruction.

"Roy, there's nothing in there, nothing in the upper part of his throat anyway," I stated. I went back to the biophone. "Rampart, the victim is not breathing; we suspect an obstructed airway. Nothing visible and nothing able to be removed manually."

"10-4, 51," the voice of Dr. Early said from the receiver. "Could it be an allergic reaction?"

"Possibly, Rampart. Let me take another look."

I set the receiver down and began looking for signs of a reaction, and then I lifted the man's right hand. Ah ha! I carefully took the black and yellow fuzzy butt of the bee out of the man's palm and showed it to Roy. Tossing it aside, I grabbed the biophone.

"Rampart, affirmative on allergic reaction, we have a bee sting to the right palm."

"51, give him a shot of epinephrine and start a cortisone I.V., transport as soon as possible!"

"10-4, Rampart. Cortisone via I.V. and epinephrine," I said aloud to Roy who immediately grabbed the epinephrine shot from the drug box. I set the biophone aside and started preparing the I.V.

Just as I had finished getting the flow going, the ambulance arrived and Roy volunteered to go with the victim.

The young girl jumped up from the bench when they loaded the man onto the ambulance and started running towards it. Luckily, I was quick enough to grab her before she managed to get to the ambulance as it started backing out of the driveway.

"Let me go! I want to go with him!" she screamed hysterically, pounding her small fists into whatever part of me she could reach. I held on even tighter and pulled her back from the driveway.

"Listen to me!" I said loudly in her ear as she continued to struggle, "Calm down, ok? I have to go to the hospital behind them and I'll take you along if you just relax!"

She immediately stopped struggling and I let her go carefully.

"Thank you," she said softly, "Is he going to be ok?"

I gave her a half smile as I picked up the biophone and drug box. I put them in the compartments on the truck. She followed me like a puppy on my heels and when I turned to answer her question, I bumped into her.

"Whoa, hey there," I laughed, "Was that your grandpa?"

She nodded.

"Well I think we got here in time," I said honestly, "The doctors at Rampart are the best I know and they'll do their best. And, thanks to your quick thinking, he got a head start. C'mon, let's get going."

I opened up the passenger side door for her and she climbed in. I started the siren and pulled out into traffic.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

By the time we got back to the station near the end of our shift, I was running on auto pilot. My muscles were sore from the last rescue where we had to climb down into a canyon and my brain was tired of thinking and my mouth was tired of speaking and my eyes were tired of staying open and…I just wanted to kick off my clothes and sleep for an eternity.

_AN_ eternity…weird way to say it considering there could only be ONE eternity, right? I chuckled at myself.

"Johnny?" Stoker looked at me funny as he walked past, "You ok? You're, uh…laughing at absolutely nothing."

I just shot him a glare and made my way towards the latrine. After relieving my neglected and distended bladder, I made my way to the bunks. As soon as I kicked off my boots, stripped down to boxers, hit the mattress and draped my arm over my eyes…I was out.

Just another day in the life of John Gage.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there's another chapter for ya'll! Where do you think we should go from here? Let me know some thoughts!**


	5. Meeting Boot

**Decided to try and get another chapter written tonight! I really don't have any reason to go to bed or anything to do so…let's continue shall we?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I parked in the back lot of Station 51 next to the familiar Range Rover and quickly made my way to the open door of the bay.

"Hello," a voice said from my right as I came in. I jumped a little because I didn't recognize the voice, but smiled at the owner of it. He was a tall man with black hair and very kind eyes. "I'm Captain Stanley, can I help you?"

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if I should come in this way or not," I apologized quickly. "I'm looking for John Gage, is he working today?"

"Yeah, he is, but he's out on a call right now," Captain Stanley replied, "You must be the 'out of sight' girl he's been mooning over lately."

"Sorry, what?" this bit of info took me by surprise. So I guess that date was more successful than I thought!

"Nothin'," the Captain seemed mischievously pleased with himself, but he just stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking backwards with a smile. "You're welcome to come on in to the day room and wait for him to get back."

I decided that I liked Captain Stanley a lot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Johnny and Roy got back, I was sitting in the kitchen having coffee with Chet, Mike, Marco and Hank listening to Chet's war stories. The look on Johnny's face when he came through the door and saw me was priceless. His jaw dropped open and he got a look of surprised, yet pleased, confusion.

"Hey, Jenna!" his voice rose in pitch and he cleared his throat, "What, uh, what brings you here?"

"We had a deal, remember?" I asked with a smile. "You introduce me to Boot and you'll come see me at my job?"

"Oh, yeah! Yep, I remember now!" Johnny said, pulling up a chair next to me. "Why are you in here hanging out with these numbskulls?"

"What are you doing dating this maroon?" Chet countered, making me giggle. Johnny just sneered at him.

"Well, as I said once before, I'm kind of a sucker for a hero," I came to the rescue of Johnny's ego. I swear I saw a little crimson color creep into his tan cheeks but he made quick work of standing and pushing Roy in front of him.

"Hey, Jenna, I want you to meet my partner, Roy DeSoto," he announced.

I stood up and offered a handshake to Roy. He was a kind looking, tall, light haired, blue-eyed man. Definitely older than Johnny.

"Hi, Roy, I'm delighted to meet you!" And I wasn't being overdramatic. I really was glad to meet the man who was the best friend of my newest interest, the man who had his back during the most dangerous times.

"I'm glad to meet you too," Roy replied with a broad smile, "I've heard a lot about you."

I saw Johnny give him a discreet elbow to the kidney. Roy's smile faltered into a grimace but immediately returned.

"All good things, of course!" he stated.

"Well good, I'm glad Johnny didn't spread the news about my nefarious ways," I winked good-humoredly at Roy and decided I liked him about as much as Captain Stanley.

"Well, uh, you want to meet Boot?" Johnny reappeared from behind Roy. Roy managed to hide his entire frame minus the extra inch Johnny's thick hair gave him. "Come on out to the bay, I'll find him for you."

"Ok," I smiled and turned to the men sitting around the table, "I had a great time listening to your stories, fellas! See you again soon, huh?"

A multitude of agreements, goodbyes and come again soons followed us out to the bay as we left the room. I ran my hand over the hood of the squad as we passed it and I saw Johnny give me an odd look.

"What?" I asked, indignantly, "Can't a girl appreciate a fine piece of machinery?"

"Well I don't see why they couldn't," he replied. He appeared to be thinking something over very intently.

"You alright there, Johnny?" I asked, giving him the opportunity to let it out if he wanted to.

His head jerked up and he looked at me with wide brown eyes for a moment, but they softened and he gave me a crooked, slightly goofy grin.

"Nah, I was just thinking about something Roy said to me the other day and it just so happens he was wrong. And I'm just glad he was wrong."

I didn't press for any more information than what he offered.

"Boot! C'mere, Boot!" Johnny shouted into the room on the other side of the bay. I was assuming the bunk room and lockers were in there. Presently, a shaggy brown mutt of a dog came hobbling out of the doorway and I felt my heart warm instantly at the sight of the scruffy little guy. Johnny dropped into a squat as the dog came to him and let the dog put his front paws on his leg as he rubbed behind it's ears.

"Hey, Boot, what's going on, boy?" he asked the dog, his voice taking on a whole different tone than I had ever heard. Playful and soft. Boot barked in reply and then came trotting over to see me.

"Hey there, Boot," I greeted the mop-like dog. "Aren't you a handsome fella? Yes you are!"

I scrunched Boot's furry face between my hands and gave him a kiss on the head then ran my hand down his back and patted him on the rump lightly as I stood.

"He's absolutely adorable, Johnny!" I was grinning. Nothing made me more comfortable or relaxed than an animal. "Is he your station mascot?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what you could call him," Johnny replied, standing up again. "He's pretty much everybody's dog here. Guy from Station 15 tried to buy him off us once…I swore that guy was going to leave here with several injuries. Everyone was up in arms against the one guy who said we should sell him."

"Even Chet?"

"Especially Chet."

Johnny's smile widened even bigger and I assumed there was some kind of story there. I would have to ask him about it sometime.

"So, I meant to ask you," I said as we walked around the fire engine, "Would you be interested in accompanying me on a second date Saturday afternoon?"

"Are you asking me out?" Johnny teased.

"Well someone's gotta step up and do it, right?" I replied, feigning innocence.

"Well, in that case, I would be delighted," Johnny gave me a dramatic bow, "Where shall this take place, m'lady?"

"At my friend's ranch outside the city," I answered, "She keeps my horses there for free and I pay for their food and any other bills that may occur due to them. I thought maybe a little horseback riding through the foothills?"

Johnny's face lit up and he looked absolutely thrilled.

"That sounds fantastic!" he said, grinning like a fool, "I grew up with horses until I moved to the city. It's been a while, but I'm sure I remember how it works."

"It's a date?" I asked, hopefully.

"It's a date." Johnny confirmed.

At that moment, the tones sounded for the station and the dispatcher's voice started giving directions and information out. Johnny gave me an apologetic look, then a wink, and ran to the squad. He slipped in and pulled his helmet on as Roy pulled the squad out of the station. The engine crew and the Captain also scurried by me and within 15 seconds the station was empty except for me. Even Boot had jumped on the engine.

I was left with little other choice than to get back in my car and head home. But at least I had something to look forward to on Saturday now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, I am officially tired and headed to bed. It would be awesome to wake up to several reviews tomorrow morning at 9ish Think about it…**


	6. The Reputation

**Forgot to disclaim! I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Jenna. All character names and the like belong to Universal and I own nothing and all that jazz!**

**Ok, good, let's continue **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up on Friday morning at 6 A.M. to get ready for my morning shift at the Vet's office. I hated waking up, but I loved mornings. I started my coffee and went into take my shower.

Fully dressed in my khakis and my blue polo shirt, I came back to the kitchen and grabbed my coffee cup. When I had bought this house, I had fallen in love with it because of the back porch. It was a stilted porch overlooking a decent sized backyard with some of the prettiest trees in the neighborhood. I climbed into the hammock I had slung from the roof of the porch and lazily let it swing while I sipped my coffee and watched the sunrise. But the sunrise was the last thing on my mind.

All I could think about was John Gage. I thought about his eyes and what a pretty color brown they were and how they squinted naturally and how they crinkled on the corners when he smiled. And that made me think of his smile, which made me think of his laugh that I found adorable, which made me think of his voice and how much I liked the sound of it. I sat there chain-reaction daydreaming like that for a good 15 minutes until I had to get up and leave for work.

I grabbed my portable animal rescue kit that I made myself and set it in the passenger seat of my Chevy truck. I always carried it with me just in case because I had seen so many cases of injured animals outside the office, probably more than I saw IN the office. I couldn't pass by a hurt animal and so I was always ready to help.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Sun Hill Veterinary Clinic was a relatively small clinic for Los Angeles. It was one story and had 10 rooms: 1 waiting room that opened into the receptionist's area/breakroom, 1 office, 1 dog kennel room, 1 cat kennel room, 1 miscellaneous room for holding unusual animals, 1 supply room, 1 surgery room and 2 exam rooms. Of course we also had a corral and a shed with sectioned areas for livestock and larger animals.

"G'morning, Eliza," I greeted our receptionist as I walked in. I set my purse in the break room and stuck my lunch in the refrigerator.

"Good morning, Jenna," Eliza replied cheerfully. She was ridiculously cheerful all of the time and I often wondered what her secret was. Sometimes I had the feeling whatever it was wasn't legal. Not that I would ever say that out loud! She was leaning back in her chair, filing her nails. "How's life?"

"It's pretty darn good, actually," I said, smiling as I thought of my date tomorrow. "Just ready to get this day done and move on to tomorrow!"

"Why's that? Hot date?" I could tell by Eliza's tone that she was being sarcastic. Not that I blamed her, I really hadn't had a date in a long time.

"Actually…" I said, leaning on the doorframe and giving her a big grin, "Yes."

Eliza's incessant nail filing ceased and she snapped her head up in surprise. I smacked the doorframe and left the room, leaving her in shock.

But she followed me into the supply room, "whys" and "whos" and "whens" and "How attractive on a ten scale" ringing in my ears.

"Seriously, Jenna!" Eliza started whining as I ignored her with a smile and started taking inventory for the morning. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

So I told her the whole story, the accident, the ear, the date and even meeting the dog at the fire station. And when I mentioned our date on Saturday coming up, Eliza sighed dreamily.

"Does he have any single friends?" she asked, her eyes shining hopefully.

"Eliza…" I moaned and hung up the inventory clipboard. "I don't think we're at the point where we can start hooking up our friends together. I just met the guy."

"But, Jenna, he sounds like a complete hunk!" Eliza swooned dramatically. "Firemen are so hot!"

"Yeah they are, especially in a fire," I joked. She glared at me and I just walked past her into treatment room one.

"He sounds perfect," Eliza followed me right in and leaned on the exam table. "Too perfect."

"Eliza, don't lean on that table, I just sterilized it!" I sighed, she ALWAYS did that! "And what do you mean TOO perfect?"

Eliza gave me look of fake innocence and shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know," she said as she walked around the room, "I just think it's funny how he showed up near your house on a rescue call and you two miraculously hit it off because he rescued you too. I think…maybe he's just got a protective personality and he's checking up on you?"

I gaped at her.

"Eliza, what the heck?"

"Jenna, come on! If nothing else, YOU feel like you owe him something too." Eliza defended herself. "What's this guy's name even? You never told me that!"

"John Gage," I replied indignantly, "Now, Eliza, I don't know what…"

"John Gage?" Eliza's eyes widened and her jaw went slack, "THAT'S the paramedic you're dating?"

"Yeah…"I answered hesitantly. I didn't like the look on her face at the moment.

"Jenna…you need to dump that boy as soon as possible!" Eliza sounded serious, I thought maybe this was stemming from more than just jealousy. "My friend, Patty, is a nurse over at Rampart. She says there's a paramedic there with quite a reputation named Johnny Gage. She says he's dated and been dumped by nearly every single nurse in that hospital."

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked to say the least.

"But…he…"I tried to think of something to say in his defense, but the truth is I REALLY didn't know him all that well. My mind started going crazy on me, thinking of little things that supported Eliza's statement. He had been late for our first date and had shown up dirty and tired. He had been really quiet on our walk. He barely even kissed me goodnight! Things that I had found adorable before now were starting to sound like negatives.

"Oh, Jenna, I didn't mean to upset you!" Eliza said, patting my arm for comfort. Psh, like that EVER comforts anyone for real.

"No, it's…better to know the truth before you get in too deep, right?" I tried to sound confident, but my heart was racing and my head hurt from thinking about it all. "What kind of reputation does he have exactly?"

Eliza just gave me a sad look and at that moment, the front door swung open and Dr. Weston walked in. Eliza gave my arm a squeeze and left for her seat at the receptionist's desk as he entered the treatment room.

"Good morning, Jenna!" Dr. Weston said cheerfully. "Ready for another day?"

I forced a smile onto my face and nodded. I would just have to shift my focus to the animals I was responsible for treating and forget the apparent Casanova I was due to go out with tomorrow until my job was done.

"Sure am, Dr. Weston," I replied, pulling out the list of appointments for the day. "Mrs. Porter will be here in about fifteen minutes with Ginger. Poor cat's been exhibiting symptoms of a urinary tract problem. I suspect FLUTD. And Mr. Webber is bringing in Cocoa to get him neutered finally at eight thirty."

"I think that dog has fathered nearly half the homeless, wild puppies in that neighborhood. It's about time he decided to be responsible for his pet's actions!" Dr. Weston shook his head in annoyance.

At that moment, Animal Control came pulling into the drive and jumped out with a limp, seemingly lifeless foal in his arms. He came in and Dr. Weston met him at the door.

"What happened?" I asked as the officer laid the little horse on the exam table. I pulled out my note board to record the incident.

"Coyotes got him," the officer said, sounding sad. "Owner said the mother was running around like crazy early this morning and he didn't know why. So eventually he got out of bed to check. Found her stepping on a dead coyote and found the foal laying there all bloodied up. Thinks the mare fought them off to rescue her foal."

I finished the notes and hung up the clipboard and started gathering basic supplies of bandages, stitching materials and sterilized fluids. I didn't have time to think about my relationship troubles, this little foal's life was on the line!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I got home that afternoon after my shift I flipped on the TV and made a cup of hot tea. This was my settling down routine. It had been a good day at least. Ginger's urinary tract infection was caught early and very little treatment would be needed to reverse it, Cocoa had gotten through surgery well and was staying overnight in our kennel to be released the next day, the foal had been stitched up and tested for rabies which was a negative result and was now recovering in the livestock shed, Mrs. Farris' cat, Dodger, had been brought in for his routine shots and was looking healthy and happy. I loved days like this where nothing tragic happened.

But now that I was home, my mind went back to my own problems. John Gage, being the main one. Maybe I was overreacting? Maybe Eliza was just making it up to make me upset? Maybe Patty had confused Johnny with someone else? Maybe there was an explanation? Maybe Eliza heard wrong? Or…maybe it was true?

I looked over at the phone and took a deep breath. I picked it up and called the firestation, my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

"Los Angeles County Fire Department, Station 51, how can I help you?" the voice was that of Chet Kelly, I could tell.

"Hey, Chet, this is Jenna, is Johnny available?" I asked, my throat was starting to tighten the way it did when I was nervous.

"He sure is," Chet sounded pleased as punch, "I'll get him for you."

I heard the sound of the phone being set on something and then Chet's voice yelling loudly: "HEY, JOHNNY, IT'S YOUR SMOKING HOT GIRLFRIEND! PROBABLY CALLING TO DUMP YOU, GO FIGURE!" I gulped. Maybe Eliza was right after all.

"Chet, shut your loud, obnoxious mouth!" I heard Johnny's angry sounding voice, then the sound of the phone being picked up. "Hey, Jenna, what's going on?"

"I…uh…" and I couldn't get the words out. I wanted to ask him straight out. I want to accuse him of something. I wanted to be angry!

"Something wrong?" Johnny's voice sounded concerned. "Are you ok?"

And my heart melted again. Eliza HAD to have been wrong about him! This kind-hearted, brave, selfless man couldn't possibly be who she thought he was. I decided to give him another chance and we would discuss it tomorrow on our date.

"Just…making sure we were still on for tomorrow?" I stuttered, trying to think up an excuse for calling.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for anything!" I could almost heard the smile on his face from the sound of his voice. "Should I pick you up or meet you there?"

"Meet me there at three in the afternoon," I replied, "It's the Silver Stirrup Ranch. Down by the river."

"Great," Johnny replied, "I'll see you there at three tomorrow."

"Bye, Johnny, see you then."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ok, in a few more chapters I'm bringing in some action and things are gonna pick up a little Thanks for everyone's interest in the story! Keep giving me your thoughts and input, any ideas you may have will help me move the plot along!**


	7. Peace Offering on the Porch

**Don't really have anything to say, so…onward **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I pulled into the drive of the Silver Stirrup Ranch at exactly 3:08 on Saturday afternoon and my heart was pounding nervously. Today was going to make or break this newfound relationship because I wasn't one to let something like this slide. I was going to ask him about this accusation against his character and discover whether or not it was true.

He was already there, leaning against his Range Rover chatting it up with my friend Kathy. She was standing really close to him, her hand sat on his forearm as she laughed at something he said and he didn't seem very uncomfortable with the personal space invasion. Looked to me like he was soaking it up, if anything! Something boiled up inside me, that feeling of insane jealousy. I repressed it as best as I could as I put my car into park.

My door opened before I even got my seatbelt off and I looked up in surprise and came face to face with Johnny Gage's crinkly-eyed smile.

"You're late, Jenna!" he teased, holding the door wide open for me. "I've been waiting eight whole minutes!"

"Gage, if I recall correctly, you were an HOUR late once," I said coldly.

Johnny's smile faltered at the sound of my tone.

"Hey, uh, you're not really mad about that, right?" he asked, sounding kind of nervous. "I thought I explained that?"

I couldn't help it, I softened.

"I know you did," I replied kindly, trying to hide my worries. "I was just messing with you."

He looked relieved and broke into that toothy half smile of his that always made me smile automatically in return. Kathy chose that moment to come around and stand with us.

"Oh, is this the guy you told me about?" she asked, sounding surprised. "You didn't tell me that, Johnny!"

"Oh, well I figured you already knew," Johnny replied smoothly. _Yeah_, I thought poisonously, _you didn't want to let her know because she would have stopped her flirting, right?_

"Hey, Kathy, how are they doing?" I inquired after my horses, nodding toward the stables. "I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while, it's been hectic at the clinic lately. This is my first day off in quite a while."

"I understand, Jen!" Kathy said happily, "I know you're working hard at getting your degree and working with Dr. Weston. It's a pretty competitive field you're going into."

"Yeah," I agreed blankly, "But I'm enjoying it. Well, c'mon let's get going."

I started walking to the barn and Johnny trotted up alongside me after a hasty "nice to meet you" to Kathy. We walked into the stable and I grabbed my two bridles and leads from the wall in the tack room. I gave one pair to Johnny while I grabbed my saddles.

We each carried our saddle out to the corral behind the stables where Kathy had let my two horses out for the morning. I whistled and they both came running to the fence, ears pricked in excitement.

"Johnny this is Bullet Proof, but I just call him Bullet," I placed a halter on my stallion. "And this is Yahola, she's the calmer of the two. Here, come get her."

Johnny grinned at me kind of funny as he walked past me and rubbed his hand up and down Yahola's face. He whispered something to her quietly and I didn't catch it, but she nickered happily and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, she's really something," he laughed and pushed her head away playfully. He pulled the bridle on hooked on the lead as he continued to talk softly to her. We led them out of the corral and tied them to the fence while we saddled them up.

I watched Johnny out of the corner of my eye and admired how easily he slung the saddle on and tightened it up correctly. Apparently he DID remember how this works.

"Ready?" I asked as I mounted up on Bullet. His chestnut flanks quivered in excitement and he side stepped, eager to get moving.

"Eyep," Johnny replied. He expertly swung himself up onto Yahola and I smiled. He was being modest the other day, he knew his way around a horse for sure. And man, did he look good. His posture was perfect and he matched her movements like a master! And I'd never seen him in anything but his uniform, but he looked just as good in jeans, a button up shirt and boots. He shook his thick, dark hair out of his eyes and smiled at me. The sun made his skin look even more golden than usual and, sitting on my sturdy little brown and white speckled Mustang, he looked like…well…like an Indian.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and gave Bullet a little kick. He let loose and took off in a whirlwind of dust, leaving Johnny in the midst of it.

I let the reins go looser when we were out in the open and closed my eyes, letting Bullet have his head and go where he pleased. When I opened them again I found Johnny and Yahola right next to, both looking completely at ease.

I pulled Bullet back into submission and calmed him to a canter, then a trot, then down to a walk. Johnny turned Yahola sharply and came skidding to a stop next to us, Yahola shook her mane and whinnied happily as they fell into a walk beside us. Johnny let out a whoop of exhilaration and was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Man, it's been too long!" he said, patting Yahola on the neck. I laughed happily; nothing was quite as therapeutic as riding horses.

"So how was work the other day?" I inquired as we let the horses walk alongside the river.

"Oh," Johnny let out a sigh, "It was pretty normal. Nothing huge, just a few minor things. Biggest deal was a broken arm when a kid fell out of a tree."

"That's a good day thought, right?" I asked. "No serious injuries?"

"That's right," he replied, "Those days are dull, but better for your blood pressure, that's for sure."

"Yeah…so how do you like her?" I nodded toward Yahola.

"She's something else!" he replied with a laugh, "Where'd you get the name Yahola from?"

"Oh, my younger sister named her," I replied, "I don't know where she got it from."

"Well, I don't know where she heard it or if she knew but Yahola is a Seminole word," Johnny said, matter of factly.

"It is?" I looked at him in surprise and he was grinning at me. "What's it mean?"

"Cry of the wolf. She really likes the Miccosukee language," he said. So that's what he was whispering to her earlier.

"She seems to like you a lot," I observed, "She usually is pretty laid back, but you got her all excited."

"I have that effect on women," he said with a wink.

I fell silent for a minute and tried to figure out how to address the touchy subject I needed to get the answers about.

"Johnny?" I started.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking at me. I almost lost my nerve because he looked so…peaceful.

"Yesterday at work my friend Eliza told me something that I, uh…found surprising," I said, avoiding eye contact. "Do you know a nurse named Patty who works at Rampart?"

"Yeah, sure do," he replied, "I went out with her once."

"Well…Eliza and Patty are really good friends apparently," I continued carefully. "And…she told me that Patty told her you…uh…have a…reputation at the hospital?"

I saw him stiffen out of the corner of my eye and he pulled Yahola to a stop. I turned Bullet to face them and found Johnny staring at me incredulously.

"She said that?" he asked.

"Yes," I said firmly, "She said you have been with most of the nurses in that hospital. And I also understand none of those relationships lasted long than a few days."

He just sat there, looking at me with a look of absolute disbelief on his face.

"Well?" I pushed, "It is true?"

Johnny Gage bit his bottom lip and looked off in the distance then he hung his head with an audible exhale. He nodded sullenly before raising his head to meet my eyes. His pretty golden-brown eyes were no longer sparkling with excitement; they were full to the brim with absolute tiredness and depression.

"Yeah, it's true," his voice was completely emotionless.

I was taken aback and I didn't know what to say. I gaped at him for a few minutes and then shook my head with a growl of anger.

"I should have known!" I snapped, Johnny flinched but he didn't look away again.

"Now wait a second," he replied defensively, "Now, you don't know the whole story here."

"Oh, do tell me, Mr. Gage," I raised my voice, glaring at him. "Because this sounds like a doozy of a story and I can't wait to hear you talk your way out of it!"

"Jenna, don't do that," Johnny's voice whined a little. "Look, it's true, I _have _dated most of the nurses there and it's also true none of them has lasted long. But You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" I started yelling and Bullet twitched nervously. "That the guy I'm going out with, who I thought was a pretty stand up kind of guy, is actually the Don Juan of the medical scene in this city?"

"Don Juan?" Johnny's face took on a look of confused disgust. "No, no, Jenna, you've got me pegged completely wrong! You think I've literally _been _with all the nurses?"

I gave him a look that expressed that, yes, I did think just that.

"Oh, well… thanks for the vote of confidence, but that's not the case," he seemed annoyed, "I've struck out with every single one of them, Jenna. The reason I've been out with the majority of those nurses is because I'm a sucker for a pretty face and, even though I'm happy with my job and I'm not ready to get married just yet, I don't like being alone any more than anyone else. Why shouldn't I try to find a girl who'll take me for who I am among a fine group of girls?"

"Well why do they all dump you so quickly then?" I accused, "Don't tell me you aren't the type to get fresh once in a while?"

His eyes widened for a second and then he grinned a little.

"Well, I won't deny that," he admitted. "But, come on, Jenna, this all took place before I met you. Are you honestly going to blame me for past mistakes? All I can say is, I'm sorry."

And his expression looked so much like a kicked puppy that my anger disappeared quicker than it had come. I felt the tension in my shoulders let go and my face relaxed into a look of guiltiness.

"Johnny…" I felt like an absolutely horrible person. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I should have known better."

"Aw, don't worry about it Jenna," he replied, sounding relieved. "I guess maybe I should have told you about that bad reputation of mine."

"No, I was wrong to get so mad before I even gave you a chance," I argued gently. "I don't honestly know you all that well yet. I should have let you explain before I jumped on you like that."

Johnny's face suddenly cracked into a grin.

"Feel free to jump me anytime you feel like it."

"You're not helping your case against being a run around with that type of attitude," I teased. We both had a good laugh and of course Johnny joked about himself being completely scandalous for the rest of the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I couldn't believe how big mouthed those hospital nurses could be! It was just like Patty to tell the whole world about our failed escapade! My brain was full of ideas, mainly ones to get even with that loud mouthed nurse, as we trotted into the corral as the sun was setting.

But you know, Jenna wasn't wrong to have been mad about it. Because the accusation WAS true.

We brushed down the horses and put them back in their paddocks and started walking back to where we were parked.

"Hey, Johnny," Jenna's voice was very quiet. "I hope you don't think I don't trust you."

"Jenna…" I chose my words carefully, "I don't think that at all. Because you were right to be worried, hearing something like that."

"Well…it won't happen again. I trust you."

And I nearly stopped in my tracks with surprise. She trusted me? After learning of my past exploits? John Gage…you found yourself someone worth holding onto!

But I didn't blame her when she said goodbye and got into her car without so much as a hug goodbye. But she rolled down her window and looked up at me.

"Johnny, don't this personal, but I don't think I want to kiss you just yet after this."

"I understand." And I did.

She smiled and backed out of the drive, leaving me standing there feeling like a very lucky guy. Better no kiss than no girl.

"Hey, John," I heard Kathy's voice and I turned to see her smiling. "Is Jenna still here?"

"No, you just missed her," I replied.

"Oh shoot," Kathy's smile turned into a disappointed frown. "I had something to show her! Well…do you want to see them?"

"See what?" I asked cautiously.

"The kittens. They're ready to start getting new homes and I thought she'd like to have one. She's always talking about getting a cat but she just never has got one."

And I got a fantastic idea!

"Kathy, can I have one?" I asked.

"Of course, John! Come on to the barn."

I picked the most obnoxious, playful, bravest kitten of the bunch. She was a grey and white kitten with bright green eyes and I knew she was perfect.

"Don't tell Jenna about them," I told Kathy as I put the kitten in a box. "I'm gonna give this one to her."

Kathy smiled wide and shook her head slowly.

"Well, all I can say is she sure picked a good one this time. John Gage, I believe you're just what she needs."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I heard a knock on my door and I jerked awake. I glanced at the clock and saw it was one in the morning! Who the heck was at my door this time of the night?

I rolled out of bed and into my robe. I peeked through the peep hole and didn't see anyone standing there. It was probably just my imagination that woke me up…but I figured I should check anyway. So I opened the door and nearly tripped over a box on the step. I heard a tiny, indignant _mew!_ come from the box and I immediately opened the flaps.

A small, grey and white kitten stared up at me, green eyes sparkling in the light of my porch. It cried out when it saw me and started trying to get out of the box. I lifted it out immediately and held it close in comfort. It had a collar on it, I felt and I held it up to see. The collar was red with yellow letters that said "LACoFD" on it. I smiled hugely.

John Gage…you sap.

I looked down at the box and saw a piece of paper sticking out. I bent down and took it out and set the kitten back in the box while I opened it.

_Hey, Jenna,_

_I picked this kitten out especially for you. Kathy said you've been wanting one. I picked her because she's loud, obnoxious, and mouthy…kind of like me. I hope you like her and I hope to see you again soon. _

_JG_

I smiled and shook my head, not quite believing how lucky I was to have been the one whose house he chose to get ice from. I picked up my kitten, the note and even the box and went inside feeling much more sure of my choice in men than ever before.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Tada, took me all day to write this between everything I had to do! Hope it's up to standards. P.S.: Action coming soon!**


	8. In Which Johnny Blushes a Lot

**I'm writing this chapter at 2 in the morning, so forgive me for any spelling errors!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The morning tones rang out and I opened my eyes too fast. Moaning loudly, I closed my eyes and placed my hand over them, blocking out the sun that was streaming into the bunk house. The rustling, scuffling, shuffling sounds of my coworkers prevented me from drifting back into sleep and I kicked my covers off reluctantly. Mornings came way too early for my taste.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Chet called over to me in an annoying sing-song voice, "Hey, Gage, anyone ever tell you that you snore like a freight train?"

"That would be you, Chet," Roy spoke up from the bed next to me. He was already dressed so I knew I was lagging behind. "Honestly, sometimes I feel like throwing something at you just to make you stop for a second so I can fall asleep before you start back up again!"

Marco nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it," he said, "I sleep right next to him!"

"Oh shut up, all of you," Hank mumbled from the end of the row of bunks. "Chet, go make some coffee. Gage, for crying out loud, get out of bed and get moving."

"Yes, Cap."

I put on my uniform and headed to the latrines to try and get my hair to lay relatively nicely. Mike was already in there, brushing his teeth.

"Hey, Gage, how was that date?" he asked after he had spit and rinsed.

"It was good, ya know?" I replied hesitantly, "But apparently she found out I had a reputation at Rampart among the nurses."

Mike looked at me funny but didn't speak, of course. I assumed he was waiting for me to continue.

"But after I explained it all to her, she saw reason." Of course I was trying to macho it up a bit by avoiding the fact that I nearly cried when I thought she was going to dump me because of it.

"Well, good," Mike replied with a smile, "Maybe this one's something special, huh?"

He grabbed his toothbrush and paste and left me standing in front of the mirror, smiling at my reflection. He was right, she WAS something special.

I gave up trying to get my hair down, so I decided to defeat it with a shower. But when I was done and reached out the shower door for my uniform, it was gone except for my boxers. I poked my head out and looked around for it. Nowhere to be seen.

"CHET KELLY!" I yelled at the top of my early morning voice, "ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!"

Knowing it really wasn't going to change anything by yelling, I grabbed my towel and slung it loose around my hips in my hurry to get my uniform in case a call came in. I searched the bunks and everywhere in the area and decided he must have taken them clear out to the kitchen! I stormed through the door into the bay and growled angrily to myself things I'd like to do to Kelly. I pinched the bridge of my nose before I entered the kitchen because my anger at Kelly's childishness was giving me a headache.

"Alright, you thieving little…" and I never finished that sentence because six pairs of eyes were now looking in my direction; four in mild disinterest, one in ridiculously happy amusement, and one in complete and utter shock. "JENNA!"

I stood there frozen in place, not quite knowing what to do with myself, my jaw was slack and my eyes were wide open. I was a textbook example of a deer in the headlights.

Luckily, Roy came to my rescue and ushered me back into the bay with some excuse about "the heat getting to me".

"Johnny, shape up!" he whispered harshly when we were safely away from earshot. "Go get dressed!"

"Roy, I can't," I nearly whined, I knew I was blushing from embarrassment. "Chet stole my uniform!"

Roy sighed and marched back into the kitchen. I heard him say something and Chet replied with a "I didn't!" but Roy must have given him his authoritative look because he came back out with my uniform.

"There, now go make yourself decent before you come back out here," Roy sounded annoyed, but I saw the good humored look in his eye. He was just as tickled as Chet! Traitor.

I grabbed my uniform and marched back to the latrines, feeling like I literally had a visible storm cloud above my head. I dressed quickly and then ran back to the kitchen, skidding to a walk before I reached the doorway.

"Morning, everybody," I said, being purposefully chipper.

Everyone mumbled their 'morning's and I went to the cupboard to get a cup of coffee. I took my time putting in my two spoons of sugar so I wouldn't have to turn around, but eventually I had to. I turned and immediately found myself looking straight back into Jenna's blue eyes. She was looking at me funny, but I tried not to think about it.

"Hey, Jenna," I greeted her with a smile, "What brings you here so early?"

"Oh, I was just on my way to the office," she replied brightly, "I figured I would stop by and say thank you for Gypsy."

I was confused and it must have shown on my face because she laughed.

"The kitten you gave me last night," she clarified.

"Oh! Right," I finally got the meaning, "Well, you're welcome. I figured you'd like her. How's she doing?"

"She's made herself right at home," she replied happily, "I'm getting her license for her collar today at work. She's a real ball of fire!"

The irony of her statement made my mouth curve upward in one corner. Ball of fire…I sure hoped not.

I sat down next to her and Chet had the nerve to walk back over to the table and sit down on her other side.

"Chet," I said low and threatening, "If my girlfriend wasn't here I would deck you."

"Gage, you wouldn't be man enough even if she wasn't here," Chet replied.

"Don't worry about it, Johnny," Jenna's sweet tone didn't match the look in her eyes as she turned to Chet. "I'll gladly help you out."

She pulled back her fist and gave Chet a solid punch I the shoulder. Chet let out a yelp and stood up quickly, retreating to the couch and mumbling. I had never been so proud a girl before.

"Jenna…"I started, "You're probably the most amazing girl I know."

"Well, I've got to go open the clinic," Jenna announced, standing up and blushing slightly. We all stood up, like the perfect gentlemen we were and bid her goodbye and to have a good day at work. But I caught her looking at me and she winked and nodded ever so slightly to the doorway, so I followed her out to the bay.

"Hey," I began nervously, "Sorry about earlier. Chet can be so…"

"Johnny," Jenna placed a finger on my lips and I feel silent, "Don't worry about it! I completely understand Chet's immaturity. But I'm a little grateful to him for it."

With that, she gave me a quick kiss before walking out the door to her car. I stood there dumbfounded until the alarm sounded, playing our song. I shook my head, all thoughts of Jenna left my mind as I listened to the alert closely, found the address on the map and slid into the passenger seat of the squad. I pulled on my helmet and put on my business face. I had no time to think about what had gone down, people's lives were at stake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walked into the bay of Station 51 and the first person I saw was Roy, he was checking the trauma box in the squad, counting up the supplies inside.

"Hey, Roy!" I called out, he looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Jenna!" he replied, pushing the trauma box back into the squad. "How's it going? Heard all about your date last night when Johnny got in. Woke me up just to tell me about it."

I blushed slightly and figured Johnny had left out the part about my accusing him of being a playboy.

"And, yes, he told me what you asked him," Roy continued, looking at me knowingly.

"Oh…well…you can understand my concern, right?" I asked, trying to justify myself. "I had to know the truth, Roy."

"Well, I know he's been around the block a few times and he's not as innocent as he looks, but he's honestly given all those nurses a real try. He just needs to start taking things slower."

I nodded. He had been taking things very slow with me…and that was apparently something different from his normal dating style.

"Well, hey, it's almost time for breakfast," Roy stated, closing the squad's supply compartment. "You want some coffee or…I think the Captain's making pancakes?"

"Sure, Roy!" I said with a smile, "Is Johnny awake yet?"

"He's in the shower, I think," Roy answered, "He'll be out soon."

"Ok, I'll take you up on that coffee, but I already had breakfast."

Roy and I walked into the kitchen and I was greeted with huge smiles. I sat down next to Mike Stoker and asked him how he'd been, of course he didn't say much. Chet walked into the kitchen carrying a bag, he looked around for a second and then stuffed it behind the couch. No one really noticed this but me and I wondered what he was up to? He grinned when he looked over and saw me sitting at the table.

"Hey there, Jenna!" he greeted me happily, pulling the chair next to me out and sitting down. He leaned over and whispered in my ear: "Show's about to start!"

I was about to ask him what he meant when all of the sudden the sound of Johnny's very angry voice interrupted my thoughts. He yelled something about beating Chet "within an inch of his life" and I looked at Chet in surprise. He just grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"Three…two…one…" Chet counted down.

"Alright, you thieving little…JENNA?" I looked over at the doorway when I heard Johnny's irate voice and my jaw dropped. He was standing in the doorway looking like a deer caught in the headlights wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped loose around his hips. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead, stuck out behind his ears, golden brown eyes wide open and shocked under one particularly long section of his bangs. I noted that his dripping wet golden skin was nearly hairless except for the dark tell-tale line starting just under his navel. He was definitely not rippling with muscles, he was a little on the skinny side, but the muscles he did have were lithe and lean, especially his arms from all the climbing and swimming and digging and assorted other rescue efforts he did daily.

Unfortunately, my admiration was cut short when Roy stood up from the table. He turned Johnny around by his shoulders and pushed him back out into the bay, leaving me slightly dumbstruck.

"Chalk one up for me," I heard Chet whisper to Marco. "Didn't even know Jenna was here, this went off much better than I planned!"

Marco and Chet burst into giggles. Yes, giggles. I laid my head on my arms and groaned.

"You guys," I said, trying to hide my smile, "That was pretty low."

"Oh, like you really minded," Chet said cheekily.

Captain Stanley cleared his throat and gave Chet a dark glare. Chet immediately left the table to go sit on the couch with Boot.

Roy came back in the room and walked over to Chet, demanding he give him Johnny's uniform. Chet looked insulted and insisted he didn't have it. But Roy reached behind him and pulled the bag out from between the couch and wall. He shook his head in annoyance and took the bag back out to the bay with him.

A few minutes later, Johnny walked back into the kitchen fully dressed and put together. I watched him as he made his coffee, purposely keeping his back to me. Not that I minded, I liked his back side just as much as his front. Finally, he turned around and met my gaze. I saw the blush creep into his cheeks but he didn't show discomfort or embarrassment in any other way.

He sat next to me and I told him thanks for Gypsy and we made a little small talk until Chet sat down on my other side. Johnny's eyes darkened and he expressed his wish to punch Chet if it wouldn't be rude to do in front of me. I decided to save him the trouble so I smacked Chet as hard as I could in his shoulder. He whined about it, but he left. Mission accomplished. As much as I secretly appreciated this prank, I knew Johnny wasn't happy about it at all and so I had to stand up for him, right? I looked back at him and he was smiling widely.

"Jenna, you're probably the most amazing girl I know!" he said incredulously.

I felt the blush all the way up to my ears and I stood up to leave.

After bidding all the other guys goodbye, we walked out to the bay. Johnny tried to apologize for Chet's behavior but I assured him I was ok with him. I had grown up with three older brothers after all. And I added a little bit to it by telling him I was thankful Chet did it. I kissed him quickly and left before the meaning of my statement could quite sink in. I knew he would get it eventually.

Just as I left the station, the alarm went off and I stood back off the driveway until the squad and engine had pulled out. I watched them go with a smile, off to do the work that heroes do.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, I'm going to bed now. I'll put this up tomorrow! Let me know what you think so far!**


	9. Fire

**Here's what I did today….slept, ate, listened to Mumford and Sons, visited my nieces and nephew, and watched Emergency. Pretty good day, I'd say. **

**I was told I made a mistake this last chapter, apparently Johnny doesn't put sugar in his coffee, that was Roy. I was just thinking of how I drink my coffee, whoops ;) Disregard!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Station 51, Station 16, Engine 10, Truck 10. Structure fire. 124 East Harding Street."

What a way to start out the day! A fire is never a good thing, but a fireman always gets a burst of excitement when that call comes in. I guess we have to be a little bit crazy to do what we do for the amount of money we get paid…

We all yanked on our boots, bunker pants and heavy fire jackets and ran to the bay. I glanced at the map to find the address and then ran around to my side of the squad. Roy slid in to the driver's seat and we pulled on our helmets.

"Station 51, KMG 365," we heard Captain Stanley confirm. So Roy pulled out of the station, followed by the engine and took off down the street.

When we arrived on scene, I observed a four story apartment building already about thirty percent consumed and going fast. As soon as we pulled to the curb we both jumped out and grabbed our air tanks and masks then went to find Captain Stanley for instructions.

"What's the story, Cap?" Roy asked when we found him.

"Roy, I just got the report that there's still people in there by the landlord," Hank replied, "Keep your radio handy, keep us posted. You guys know what to do."

Roy and I nodded and took off toward the building. Marco and Chet manned the hose next to us, clearing our way in as we made our way through the lower level. I met back up with Roy after I had checked my section and announced it was clear, he told me his was clear too, which meant we had to go up to the second level now.

"Cap," I said into my handy-talky, "Bottom level is clear of residents, heading up to second level now. We've got Chet and Marco keeping us clear if you want to send in someone to keep this level under control."

"Go ahead and, Johnny, tell Chet and Marco to follow you. I have backup coming in for the ground floor."

"10-4, Cap," I acknowledged. I motioned for Roy, Chet and Marco to move up to the next floor and we took the stair cautiously. When we reached the top, Roy and I split up once again.

I searched room by room carefully, but quickly until I came upon a closed and locked door. I banged my fist on it and called out to anyone who might be on the other side. I heard crying from inside. _Oh, God! There's a baby in there!_ I didn't even stop to think, I took a step back and kicked the door with all the force my skinny body could muster and I was a little bit shocked when the door splintered around the lock and flew open.

Once inside, I scanned the first room for the source of the crying, but there wasn't anyone in the living room/kitchen area so I moved to the bedroom on the left. Sure enough, leaning on the side of a crib was a young woman, her arms wrapped around a small infant that was crying loudly. I immediately dropped to my knees next to them to check them over.

"Cap," I yelled into the radio, "I have a mother and baby up here on the second floor. The mother's passed out, probably from smoke inhalation. The infant is still conscious; I think the mother covered it with a blanket to keep the smoke out."

"Ok, Johnny, get them out quick," the Captain's voice said, "I'm sending in Squad 16 to check the next floor up. Roy said his section of your floor was empty, he's on his way to assist you."

"Got it, Cap!" I put the radio back on my belt and took the baby from the mother, wrapping it in its blanket and covering its head with another to keep out as much smoke as possible. Roy came in just as I finished and I handed the baby to him. With a nod of understanding he left, taking it to safety while I dealt with the mother.

I didn't even bother examining anything about her, I grabbed a blanket off the bed and laid it over her, then I pulled her up so I could get a good grip then hefted her over my shoulder. Luckily, she was a pretty small woman or I may have needed some help. But the adrenaline pumping through my veins I was able to get her up with no problem and started making my way toward the door. But the living room I had come through was in flames, and I watched in horror as the ceiling became engulfed in a flashover. I backed into the bedroom and kicked the bedroom door shut and felt a bit of panic rise in my throat.

But my well trained mind started creating ideas quickly and I backed up to the bed and laid my victim down on it carefully. I flung open both of the windows and grabbed my handy talky.

"Cap!" I yelled into it, less calm than normal. "I've got a female victim here with me on the second floor, west side of the building. The adjacent room is fully involved and you're going to have to send up a ladder to get us out of here."

"10-4, they're on their way around."

Sure enough, a group of men from Station 10 came around with the extension ladder and I caught their attention. They made quick work of setting it up and one of them climbed up to take my victim down. I handed her out to him carefully and held the ladder as he made his way down then I swung my legs out and started my decent. When I had just set my feet on solid ground, the window burst from the heat and a large flame shot out of it. My eyes widened at the thought that a few more seconds would have been too late.

But I pushed that away and had the ladder men carry my victim to the sidewalk and lay her down by the squad. I pulled out our gear, hooked her up to the oxygen and started taking vital signs. I wrote them down on my notepad and turned on the biophone.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51, do you copy?"

"Go ahead, 51," Dr. Brackett's voice answered me.

"Rampart I have a female victim, approximately 30 years of age. She's unconscious, most likely from smoke inhalation. Pupil reaction is equal but a bit sluggish, Pulse rate is 52, Respirations are 10 and shallow, BP is 80 over 50."

"Is the patient breathing effectively, 51?"

"Rampart, that's a negative," I replied, "Victim's breathing, is wheezy."

"51, insert an esophageal airway, stat! Report on condition when finished."

"10-4, Rampart."

I had done this before, many times, but intubation still made me a little nauseated every time. I carefully inserted the tube into my patient's throat and sighed when the job was done. I listened to the sound of her breathing and nodded in satisfaction at the clear sound.

"Rampart, patient is breathing clearly after intubation, must have just been swelling from the smoke and heat. How do you want me to proceed?"

"51, start an I.V., 5 milliliters of Hydroxycobalamin and transport as soon as possible."

"5 milliliters Hydroxycobalamin , I.V." I confirmed. "10-4, Rampart."

I grabbed the I.V. tubing and checked it quickly for kinks and attached it to a 20 gauge catheter. I pulled a strip of cloth from the I.V. box and tied a tourniquet on her arm above her elbow and nodded in relief when I saw her veins pop up nicely, I inserted the catheter carefully, yet smoothly and taped it in place. When I was sure everything was secure and correct, I measured out the medication and added it to the saline bag.

Just as I had finished, the ambulance pulled up. I assisted in getting her in the ambulance and then I sent it off with a smack on the doors. I gathered up all the supplies and shoved the boxes back into the compartment on the squad. Then I went to find Captain Stanley.

"Johnny," he called out to me before I even reached him, "The building is clear, Roy's got the baby on oxygen and it's doing fine. If your victim is taken care of I want you to help Chet man the hose and relieve Marco."

I nodded and ran back into the burning building, thinking of nothing but the work to be done.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ouch, Dix, that hurts!" I yelped, yanking my burnt hand away from the nurse.

"John Gage, stop being such a baby!" Dixie's stern voice made me look down sheepishly and I relinquished my hand back into hers. "It's not a terrible burn, but your jerking around isn't helping it any."

"Sorry," I mumbled, running my uninjured hand through my hair. I watched in mild fascination as soot fluttered down onto the exam table from that action. "How're the lady and her baby we got out of the apartment?"

"They're doing just fine," Dixie smiled, walking over to the supply cabinet by the door. She took out some gauze and tape and some tube of some kind of topical medicine. "She had some pretty bad smoke inhalation but no Cyanide poisoning, luckily. The baby is in tip top shape, thanks to her and you boys."

I smiled, despite my dry, cracked lips caused by the heat and dry air of the fire.

"Good to hear," I said, half to myself and half out loud. "That's all I ever want to hear."

"Hand." Dixie demanded. She squirted something on the burn skin of my palm and wrapped it up with gauze, taping it together securely. "Johnny, even if the news isn't always this good, we all know you boys never do less than everything you possibly can."

I nodded solemnly and bit my bottom lip out of habit.

"Stop biting your lip," Dixie chided me. She handed me a little jar of lip balm and made me put some on. "Now go buy some of that and fix yourself up."

"Thanks, Dix," I said, sliding off the table.

"Mmhm, send in Roy on your way out," Dixie replied with a smile.

"Will do," I saluted her as the door closed behind me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roy hadn't hardly gotten a scratch on him and I made that observation as we drove back to the station.

"How come I'm always the one to come out on the worst end of things?" I whined, looking down at my wrapped up hand.

"Because you're a klutz," Roy said simply, but I saw the twitch in the corner of his mouth as he tried not to smile.

"Oh and you're some kind of ballerina with perfect skills?" I snapped.

"Well, let's put it this way," Roy offered, "If we were both trying out for the ballet, I may not make it to call backs, but I would at least make it up the steps of the stage to audition."

I was about to reply with some sort of witty remark when the radio beeped out our tone along with a second tone.

"Station 51, Engine 8. House fire. 1248 Martin Street."

Every thought I had in my mind disappeared and I swore the blood in my veins froze at those words. I looked over at Roy, utter agony etched in every inch of my face. He grabbed the radio mic.

"Squad 51, 10-4!" he barked into it and flicked on the siren, pressing the pedal to the floor.

As we tore down the streets a million different scenarios played in my head, each one worse than the one before. Flames and falling ceilings and thick, black smoke filling up Jenna's lungs. I clutched the door with my right hand so hard my knuckles were pure white, my burnt and tingling left hand was fisted despite the pain.

We rounded the corner of Martin Street and my heart sunk even lower than I thought possible. Jenna's house was burning insanely hot and high and I felt as if I was going to be sick to my stomach. The engine was already there and Hank was barking orders at Mike, Chet and Marco. I didn't even wait for the squad to stop completely before I jumped out of it. I tucked and rolled and jumped back onto my feet and grabbed my tank and mask from the back.

I would have taken off right inside, but Roy held me back and demanded we go get the low down from the Captain. Even the few moments it took to do so seemed like an eternity to me. I had to get in there. I had to!

"Cap," I asked breathlessly, "Where's Jenna?"

He just looked at me incredulously.

"This is Jenna's house?" he asked quickly, "John, do you know if she's at work or is she in there?"

"She works the morning shift," I said, feeling tears stinging my eyes when I realized she was actually still in there.

Captain Stanley grabbed his announcement mic.

"Attention, we have a victim inside this house. I want this house accessible to my rescue squad now! Engine 8, get that doorway clear for them to go through!"

The men of engine 8 immediately aimed at the doorway of the house and I felt a little speck of relief when the flames there died down and I saw the inside of the house looked fairly stable yet. I didn't waste a second in bolting toward the entrance, Roy was right on my heels.

"JENNA!" I hollered as soon as we were inside. I looked around the kitchen for her and Roy went into the living room.

"She's not in there," Roy told me when he came back to the kitchen. "I'm gonna try upstairs, you check the bathroom."

I nodded, in no mood to second guess or even consider his command. I made my way through the smoke and found the bathroom door closed. I banged on it and I nearly cried when I heard the knock in reply.

"I'm in here," came a weak acknowledgment, Jenna's voice was sweet as a symphony to my ears. I rammed my shoulder into the door and it opened pretty easy. Jenna looked up at me from the tile floor with a look of complete relief.

"Jenna, are you ok?" I asked, kneeling down next to her to get a good look at her condition.

"Johnny?" she asked, looking utterly surprised. "Is that you under all that?"

Even now she was making jokes? Maybe she was a little bit crazy after all!

"Yes, it's me," I replied quickly and sharply, "Now no time for kidding around, we've got to get you out of here!"

I told Roy over the handy talky that I had found her and we were on our way out. And I didn't even ask Jenna if she was able to walk on her own, I scooped her up, bridal style and made our way back to the kitchen. Roy came down the stairs at the same time and we all made it out to the lawn.

Roy ran to the squad and started pulling out supplies and laying them around, I set Jenna down next to it all and pulled my mask, helmet and gloves off quickly.

"Jenna, let me look at you," I said seriously. I scanned her skin for burns and found some small ones on her right arm and one on her cheek. Nothing serious. I flashed my penlight in her eyes and was relieved to see normal reaction time. Roy was getting her BP so I grabbed the biophone.

"Rampart, this is squad 51, how do you read?"

"Loud and clear, 51."

"Rampart, we have a female victim. 25 years old. She's been in a house fire. She has a few minor burns, but nothing too serious. Her pupils are equal and reactive. Stand by for vitals."

"Standing by."

"BP is 118 over 80." Roy announced.

I pressed my fingers into Jenna's wrist and counted the steady throbbing. It was a little fast at 110, but she had just been scared so that was normal. I switched my hand to her chest and felt the raise and fall of it, counting as I observed the hand on my watch. 22, but once again, she was still a little scared so I wasn't concerned with the quickened paces of her vitals.

"Rampart," I announced to the biophone, "BP is 118 over 80. Pulse is 110. Respirations are 22. Keep in mind she is still a little frightened so this may be affecting vital readings."

Roy pulled the earpieces of his stethoscope out.

"Breath sounds are clear," he stated.

"Rampart, breath sounds are clear and she is conscious and coherent," I added.

"51, give her some oxygen and start an I.V. with normal saline TKO. Transport as soon as possible and we'll make sure she's ok here and treat those burns."

"10-4, Rampart."

I made quick and careful work of the I.V. and sat down next to her to wait for the ambulance.

"Johnny," I heard a whimper from Jenna when I shut off the biophone. She was looking at me with haunted, painful look and I thought for a minute she might have more serious injuries than I had noticed, but she looked off to the side now at the burning house. "Gypsy's in there."

And those three words broke the last walls of my heart and I felt the tears forming in my eyes, despite my hard fought manly image. I suddenly didn't care about what anyone thought, wanted, needed or said except for that girl next to me. Her eyes were streaming out tears as she watched the flames leap into the air and she was clutching her knees to her chest in that universal sign of female distress. I did the only thing I could think of and pulled her into my arms, her entire frame began to shake with silent sobs and I squeezed all the tighter to my chest. She buried her face in my fire jacket and I suddenly felt dirty because of my soot covered state that she was getting all over her face and clothes.

Roy sat there looking at us with a sad expression and I was grateful to my partner for not saying a word. He always knew what I needed. A bit of advice, a sharp command, a friendly greeting, a lame joke…but most of all, Roy knew exactly when silence was golden. I thanked my lucky stars once again to have the partner I did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My heart. I didn't think it could take much more, but when I realized Gypsy was still inside I felt like my whole world was collapsing around me. Why hadn't I grabbed her? Why hadn't I called for her? Why hadn't she even come to mind until now? I looked over at Johnny and announced sorrowfully that she was still in there.

Then next thing I knew, I was wrapped in his strong arms and pulled into his chest. I couldn't help myself; I started bawling like a baby into him. I clutched his fire jacket in both hands and buried my face into it, smelling the heat, the smoke, the thick, heavy smell of the jacket's material, sweat and a hint of Station 51. Somehow, all these smells together made me calmer and I knew that this smell was unique to this very jacket because it was his. I knew that if I hugged Roy and buried my face in his jacket at this very moment, even though he'd been in the exact same fire, it wouldn't smell as good.

I vaguely heard some high pitched wailing sound and I felt Johnny push me away from his chest. The broken contact made me shake my head and return to the world.

"Jenna," he whispered, his eyes connecting with mine. "The ambulance is here. Let's get you to Rampart and check you out to be sure you're alright."

I didn't have the strength nor willpower to resist so I nodded and he lifted me into his arms once again. He laid me gently onto the stretcher and walked beside it as I was moved to the ambulance.

"I'll bring the squad in after this is under control," I heard Roy tell Johnny as we passed him. _Good 'ol Roy, _I thought.

"Thanks, Roy," I heard Johnny's tired voice reply. He pulled himself up into the ambulance, my I.V. bag between his teeth. He sat down next to me and hung the saline bag on a hook above me. I stared at it blankly as it swung gently back and forth.

We rode to the hospital in silence, neither of us knew what to say. Johnny's eyes were still examining me, I could tell, but they were now looking deeper than skin. When he would make eye contact with me, his eyes seemed to be searching mine for signs of mental pain as well.

When the ambulance slowed to a stop, the doors flung open and I felt myself being lifted out. Johnny grabbed the I.V. bag again and followed right behind my head as I was wheeled into the Emergency Room.

"I'll see to her in 4," I heard a male voice I didn't recognize say.

I was brought into a room and the stretcher was locked. Johnny helped me sit up and then he lifted me up and set me on the exam table. A friendly, kind looking doctor with white hair came in and smile at me.

"Sitting up, I see?" he stated, his expert eyes doing a scan much like Johnny's had at the fire. "Excellent, that's always a plus."

He poked and prodded gently and asked me all kinds of questions about where it hurt or how the pain felt or how it felt if he poked here or there. When he leaned back, he looked pleased.

"I'm happy to say that you're going to be just fine."

I saw Johnny's shoulders sink, he exhaled a long breath and he took my hand and squeezed it. This didn't go unnoticed by the doctor.

"Johnny, getting fresh with your patient?" he joked with a wink, "Or is this the girl we've all heard so much about?"

The nurse who was writing things on a chart looked up and grinned.

"Oh really?" she asked mischievously. "So you're Jenna?"

I nodded and looked at Johnny accusingly.

"I assure you, every word about you out of this boy's mouth was nothing but excellent praises," the doctor said, giving me a wide smile.

"Doc, how about those burns on her arm and face?" Johnny interjected, his eyes pleading with the doctor to say no more. The nurse with the chart let out a snorting laugh and went back to writing when Johnny glared at her.

"Well, we'll just clean them out and cover them up," the doctor said simply. "These are very minor and should take care of themselves."

"Thanks, Dr…" I inquired his name.

"Early. Dr. Joe Early."

"Thank you, Dr. Early, for checking me out," I finished.

"That's what I do, Jenna," Dr. Early said, "Now, I have to go see to some other patients. It was nice to meet you, hope I'll see you soon only under better circumstances."

He left the room and I looked over at Johnny who was talking to the nurse about taking out my I.V. I looked down at the tubing taped to my arm and tried to ignore the sudden pain at the catheter sight. When had that happened?

"Jenna, here, let's get this out," Johnny's hands gently removed the tape, tubes and catheter and pressed some gauze on it to stop the trickle of blood. "There, better?"

I nodded.

"This is Dixie," he nodded at the nurse as he discarded the I.V. paraphernalia, "She's the voice of sanity for me and Roy here in this institution."

"Hi, Dixie," I greeted her, halfheartedly. "Good to meet you."

"Honey, I wish it would have been for a better reason," she said sympathetically, "But I am glad to finally meet the girl who tamed our Johnny's wild heart."

Johnny shook his head with a smile as he scuffed the floor with his boot. He was still in his full outfit, minus his gloves and helmet.

"Well…" he said slowly, "Couldn't have been anyone else."

And as he stood there in his filthy, soot covered bunker pants and fire jacket, face and hands streaked with black, eyes tired from his long day, shoulders slightly slumped in exhaustion, hair messed up and gray with ash…I thought he never looked so handsome as then.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well…that was WAY longer than I planned it to be! But I think I like it. Do you like it? Let me know **


	10. You Can Stay With Me

**Happy 2012! I'm excited to see what this year brings! I know one thing it will bring…NEW CHAPTERS! Let's start with chapter 10! I've got an ending in mind and it's going to be adorable…but I've got plans for in betweens too!**

**Oh, and I want to apologize for any mistakes related to firefighting techniques or terms and medical fallacies there may be in this story. I'm not a firefighter and I'm brand new to the medical scene, I try to do my research but I know I will probably get things wrong. Please forgive me and try to overlook it **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After I was released from the hospital, I found myself stuffed in the middle of the squad between Johnny and Roy as we headed to the station. My mind was…blank. I didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think…and I really didn't care. I sniffed back the tears threatening to spill now that the immediate danger and the stress of the hospital was behind me and Johnny looked at me with concern and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I was grateful for his silent touch, right now I didn't want to talk.

When we backed in to the bay, Roy nodded to Johnny in some kind of silent understanding and I saw him approach the Captain out of the corner of my eye. Johnny watched them silently and then gave a thumbs up when Captain Stanley nodded at him.

"Jenna," he whispered, pushing me back so he could look at me, "I, um, I know it seems like too soon to think about it, but you're going to need somewhere to stay before you can get back on your feet. Do you have somewhere to go?"

I looked at him for a few moments, my brain trying to comprehend the message. When it did, I shook my head slowly.

"No," I replied, feeling lame for not having any friends or family here in Los Angeles. I had come out here for the Vet program, and that had taken up most of my time so I didn't have any really close friends. All my family was back in the Midwest. Illinois, Missouri and Kansas all felt like a world away right now. "But…I'll manage. I'll just stay with Eliza until I can find a place to rent."

"You can stay with me." It was half a question, half a statement. I looked up in surprise.

"Oh, no," I shook my head quickly, "I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Jenna, you wouldn't inconvenience me," Johnny insisted, "Plus, I know you can't stand Eliza! Trust me, I'd feel much better knowing you were safe."

"Johnny, I really don't think…"

"Then DON'T think," he cut me off. "Roy just convinced the Cap to let me off early and have someone from B shift come in early to cover for me so come on; I'll take you to my place so you can settle down and get some rest."

And he didn't give me any time to argue. He opened the door to the squad and stepped out, offering me his hand as I stepped down. I took it with a small smile and was glad of it when I stumbled a little and he helped me keep my balance. My vision was blurry and I wondered if it was from my tears or the sick feeling I had in my stomach. Oh, God, I was going to throw up! I clutched my hand over my mouth and Johnny stepped back quickly, but the feeling passed and I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, embarrassed. "I'm ok now."

"You sure?" Marco came up beside me and studied my face with concern etched in his features. "Jenna, we're all so sorry we couldn't save the house."

"Oh, Marco," I took his hands in mine and gave him a tender look, "I know you guys did everything you could. And I'm so grateful to you all! I'll be alright soon, I just need some time to think and…cry."

Marco nodded and stepped back into the line of dirty, sweaty, tired-looking firemen who were all gazing at me in pity. Captain Stanley finally cleared his throat and told them all to head to the bunks to get some sleep, what little they could grab before shift change.

Johnny put his hand and my shoulder and guided me out to the back of the station where his Range Rover was parked.

"You can lie down in the back till we get there," he offered, "If you're tired, I mean."

"Why is there a bed in the back?" I asked, really only mildly interested.

"It's probably better if I didn't answer that…" Johnny trailed off.

I looked at him, wide eyed when my fuzzy brain deciphered the meaning of his statement.

"But, that's all in the past!" he quickly corrected himself, looking slightly horrified at his mistake.

"Johnny, calm down," I rubbed my temples, feeling a stress headache coming on. "I'm not mad about it. I understand why you'd have a pretty colorful past…you ARE quite an attractive guy. But, uh, I think I'll pass on this offer, thank you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Johnny lived in a decent part of town, in a five story, brick apartment building. He chattered useless things to me as we walked up the stairs and I started getting the feeling he was nervous. When we reached the fourth floor, we turned to the right and down the hall to room 417 and he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Jenna, um, it's a mess in there," he warned me, holding the door shut tightly, "I mean, I AM a bachelor after all. So, just…don't be surprised."

I nodded, unconcerned. I was just glad to have a place to go for now, with someone I trusted.

He finally opened the door and let me enter before him. It was a pretty small place, but there was something cozy about it. It was all brick walled and when you walked in you were in the kitchen, the living room was kind of part of the kitchen. I saw a door to the back of the living room and a door to the right of the armchair in the far corner. There was a smallish couch on the right side of the living room, facing the tv on the left wall, next to a window. The kitchen table was really only a half table that set against the other window on the left wall. There was a decent stove and refrigerator and enough cupboard space to suit a bachelor. I noted the only decorating scheme he seemed to have going on was the red and yellow firefighter mugs and a latch-hook rug (made by one of the guys one C-shift, I found out later). The LACoFD annual calendar hung on the wall over the sink. The living room was even just as sadly decorated; a LACoFD blanket was draped on the back of the couch, his Paramedic training and Fireman/Rescue training certificates hung on the wall. Simple. Boyish. Him. And, even though there was some clutter, it wasn't that unclean as he made it sound.

"Johnny…this is a really nice place," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Jenna, you of all people don't have to try and flatter me," he replied, giving me a good natured wink. "It's pretty small and bare."

"I like simple, Gage," I assured him. "I come from simple roots."

"Kansas, right?"

"Missouri."

"Oh yeah…"

"Hey, Johnny, can we go to the store, please?" I asked, suddenly remembering….I owned nothing.

He looked at me incredulously.

"Oh man, I completely forgot!" Johnny said, looking me up and down. "You're really gonna need some stuff!"

I nodded, sadly.

"Make a list," he stated, grabbing a pen and paper from one of the kitchen drawers. "I'll get everything you need."

The look on his face left no room for arguing, so I wrote down things I needed right off. Toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, a hairbrush, underwear (I blushed at the thought of him buying me underwear, but I DID need it!), face wash and stuff like that. I handed him list, looking sheepish.

He tucked the list in his pocket without a word and then ushered me to the door at the back of the room. His bedroom was small, but just as cozy as the rest of the apartment. I looked at the fluffy, dark blue comforter on the bed and my eyes started drooping, my body finally catching up to my brain's knowledge of how much I needed to sleep.

"Now, while I'm gone you lie down and get some sleep, ok?" Johnny said, gently pushing my shoulders till I sat on the edge of the bed. I looked up at him with half-closed eyes.

"Thank you, Johnny," I said; my voice was getting scratchy with sleep. "I think you're absolutely the nicest man I ever knew."

He just smiled and then leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. When he stood up, I felt that spot on my forehead tingling and a feeling of peace and safety crept over me. He closed the bedroom door behind him and I listened until I heard the front door close and lock before exploring. Yes, I was sleepy, but I was more curious.

His closet held his spare uniform, dress clothes, a tuxedo (mmm, I wanted to see him in THAT!), shoes, and a plethora of rock climbing gear. I smiled and closed the closet door, moving on to his dresser. All the regular things met my eyes: pants, shirts and an underwear drawer in which I answered the question I wondered about…boxers or briefs. I was happy to find the answer was boxers.

I felt kind of guilty so I left his room and explored the bathroom. Nothing special except I found his cologne and smelled it for a good ten minutes. So, THAT was that slight scent he always had. I smiled and went to explore the living room and kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and was delighted to see a healthy mix of fruits and vegetables along with several milk cartons, that boy drank a TON of milk! The cupboards held much less healthy stuff but I figured he was skinny enough to get away with it. The living room was wonderfully comfy, the couch was a little firm but fuzzy and warm and I sat down, feeling the tiredness creeping up again. I wandered back into the bedroom and pushed laid down on the bed, my face pressed into a UCLA jersey I hadn't noticed laying half on and half off the side of the bed. I sat back up, picked it up and looked at it. It looked a bit oversized for Johnny's skinny self, but I knew he had been wearing it recently because it smelled like him.

I looked down at my own shirt and realized how filthy I was. I hadn't even thought about what I looked like! I went into the backroom and nearly squealed at my reflection! My hair was ratted and dirty, my face had soot marks all over, my clothes were wrinkled and had a few burnt spots…I looked horrible. I peeled off all my clothes and jumped into the shower immediately, the feeling of the hot water washing away all the grime and ash off me was amazing! I hoped Johnny wouldn't mind, but I used his shampoo and soap and I smiled at the familiar smells.

When I finally felt clean again, I stepped out and dried off. I looked at my filthy clothes on the floor and scrunched my face up. No way was I putting those back on! So I grabbed my towel and wrapped myself in it and went back to the bedroom. My eyes fell on the jersey I had left on the bed and I guessed it was my best choice so I slipped it over my head. It was big enough to be baggy on me and it came down to my mid thigh…hmm, I felt so much better.

I meant to go back out to the kitchen and get a glass of water, but on my way there I got hit with undeniable sleepiness and I lay down on the couch. Sleep claimed me immediately.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sighed heavily as I carried the shopping bags up the stairs. I needed a shower, and I needed sleep, and I needed food…and I needed to see that Jenna was safe and sound.

I opened the apartment door slowly and placed the bags on the floor by the kitchen table. I opened the fridge and grabbed a milk carton to pour me a tall glass of it. I chugged it down and sighed with relief. Man, was I weary! It had been a long, hard day. I turned to go check on Jenna and get a pillow for the couch when I saw the most wonderful sight I'd seen in a long time.

Jenna was laying on the couch, curled up in a fetal position. She was snoring ever so slightly and her hair hung down over her back, shoulders and in her face. But the kicker was that she was wearing nothing but the UCLA jersey I had gotten as a thank you gift for the job Roy and I did at the football game a while ago. It rode most of the way up her thigh and my eyes scanned her long, porcelain legs with a sense of absolute awe. She looked like an angel laying there on my ratty old couch in my oversized jersey. But I knew I couldn't leave her there so I silently made my way to her side, pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her temple lightly. She shifted slightly and her eyes fluttered open, deep blue innocence stared up at me and they held some confusion.

"Johnny? Wha…" she started but I pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh, don't speak," I whispered. I leaned down further and scooped her up off the couch into my arms, I smelled my shampoo on her hair and my chest fluttered oddly. She was definitely something I would never get use to! And then I carefully took her back to the bedroom. Gently, I placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. She looked at me with a little wisp of a smile.

"Johnny?" she said softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," I said quietly, "Now, go to sleep and don't worry about a thing. I'll watch out for you."

"I know you will," Jenna's voice was barely a whisper and her eyes closed again.

I backed out of the room, unable to tear my gaze away from her until the last second as the door shut. I went to take my long awaited shower and wash away the dirt, the sweat, the ash and the soreness of my muscles. It was going to be such a wonderful rest having tomorrow and the next day off after only ¾ of a shift today. It had been enough time on the job though…more than enough.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**There you go! Sorry it's taken me a while to post, but it's been BUSY here in my house! But I'm back on track :D**

**Reviews are my favorite!**


	11. Johnny Gage's Day Off

**Nothing to say, just finished Chapter 10…jumping right into Chapter 11! I really need to finish reading American Gods…but I'll do that later ;)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The first thing that came to mind when my eyes opened that morning was "Where am I?" and then it all came crashing back down on me. I was homeless. I had lost everything.

I sat up and looked around me. How had I gotten in this bed? I distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stood up slowly, stretching my arms, legs, back…everything.

I crept from the bedroom to the bathroom as silently as I could so I wouldn't wake up Johnny who was still asleep on the couch. I glanced at the clock on the living room wall as I passed through. Only 7 A.M.? Why was I awake! Oh well…

Johnny had laid out my entire set of morning accessories in the bathroom and I smiled at the thoughtful gesture. There was a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste tube sitting on the sink, a hairbrush still bearing a tag next to them. A pair of jeans, a green shirt, socks, and…yep, underwear (cute ones too! Good job, Gage!) lay on the towel shelf with a fresh towel and washcloth underneath. There was shampoo, conditioner and body wash on the rack in the shower too. I was grinning brightly now and I took a quick shower and did every necessary morning thing so I could get out and thank him for his very early morning run for all those things.

But when I got out, he was still fast asleep on the couch. I stood there and watched him sleep for a while. He was wearing a thin, white undershirt and grey sweats and was stretched out to his full length, knees bent on the arm of the couch while his calves and feet dangled off. His left arm was draped over his eyes and his right hand rested on his abdomen. He was snoring a little bit and I smiled at the sound. He looked so peaceful and I knew how tired he was last night, so I let him sleep and decided to return his thoughtful gesture of laying out my stuff by making him breakfast. It had to beat breakfasts at the station and anything he might cook himself on his days off…Roy told me he was a terrible cook.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Oh, good Lord in Heaven, what was that smell?_

My nose woke up before the rest of me and then my brain followed suit. I raised the arm covering my eyes over my head and look down past the end of the couch into the kitchen. Jenna was standing at the stove, pushing something around in a skillet while she hummed softly a tune I didn't recognize. But something I DID recognize was the smell of bacon and suddenly I wasn't tired anymore, I was starving!

I yawned and sat up groggily. Jenna looked over her shoulder at me and gave me that smile of hers I never got tired of seeing. I smiled back as best as I could so early.

"Good morning, Johnny!" she called to me, keeping her voice soft. I was grateful for that because I wasn't fond of mornings and chipper morning people made me a little sick.

"G'morning," I replied, my thick morning voice prevented me from sounding very enthusiastic. I made myself get up and get started on my morning routine. I showered and brushed and all that morning stuff that everyone manages to do somehow while they're only half awake each day.

When I came out, she was pouring coffee for us. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder as I looked past her at the skillet full of bacon and another with pancakes keeping warm.

"You're amazing, girl," I commented, letting her go when she offered me a mug full of coffee. It was so dark it was almost black and I loved how she knew all these things that I liked and I'd never even told her. "How did you know to make all this?"

"Roy, of course!" she replied, looking surprised that I didn't know. "I called him and asked what you liked for breakfast."

"Well, I knew he would come in handy some day," I joked, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, now just sit down," Jenna pushed me over to the table and made me sit down. "It's almost ready."

Soon she set a plateful of pancakes right in front of me followed by one of bacon, orange juice and coffee off to the side. I hadn't had a real honest-to-goodness breakfast like this since…my mom cooked for me while I was still at home. I wasted no time in filling my plate with the fluffy cakes and crispy strips and digging in. I complimented her on her excellent cooking skills and told her they were the fluffiest, most delicious pancakes I'd ever had. She didn't say anything…she was looking at me with a strange expression on her face.

"What?" I asked around my mouthful of bacon.

"John Gage, you're absolutely disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" I swallowed my mouthful and looked at her, puzzled.

"I've never met anyone who talked with their mouth full quite as bad as you!" she replied, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Oh…" I got it now. This wasn't the first time I'd been told this. "Yeah…I'm really sorry about that. It's just that, at the station you don't have time to chew and talk separately because you never know when the alarm's going to go off so…we kind of learned to multitask."

"Well it's…gross."

"Sorry."

"Just try not to do it when I'm around, ok?" Jenna asked nicely, "Any other time, it's whatever."

I nodded in agreement and went back to devouring breakfast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jenna wouldn't even let me wash the dishes afterward, she shooed me into the living room and started clearing the table. I watched her do the dishes and thought she looked like a master at the job, which is weird because ANYONE can wash dishes. She even dried them and put them away, something I never wasted my time doing.

She sat down heavily next to me on the couch and sighed.

"What are your plans today?" she asked me.

"I don't have any," I replied, simply. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Well…I need to start looking for an apartment," she said, not sounding very excited about it.

I nodded slowly. Of course, we probably should get on that. My landlady probably wouldn't appreciate having another person here who wasn't paying rent. And she would find out soon enough because she was pretty gone on me and was always checking up on me, it got pretty awkward sometimes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jenna's voice cut into my thinking.

"Wha...? Oh. I was just thinking what my landlady would say when she saw you here. She's always coming up here to "see how I'm doing". Truth is, she's got a thing for younger men…MUCH younger men. Mainly, me."

Jenna started giggling.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked her, ego stinging a little.

"It's not funny that she likes YOU, just that…how old is she?"

"In her late fifties at least," I was just guessing, she was quite possibly even older.

Jenna snorted and started laughing.

"I really want to meet her now!" she said with an amused smile.

"I'm sure you will soon enough," I rolled my eyes.

"Any openings in this apartment building?" Jenna stood up and walked over to the window. I don't know what she expected to see out of it except the side of the other building.

"Not that I know of," I said, honestly.

"Well…" Jenna turned around on her heels and gave me a slightly guilty look. "I hate to ask you, it being your day off and everything but…"

"I'll take you around to look," I interrupted, knowing what she was asking. "My whole day is at your disposal."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When we had sufficiently looked for apartments for the day, Jenna finally gave up and we made our way back up to my apartment. We had found some decent places and Jenna had all the numbers in a notepad, but she hadn't made any decisions yet. She decided to take all the possibilities back with us and weigh the pros and cons of each. Smart choice.

Her favorite choice had been a loft not very far from Station 51, I had to say that was my favorite too. She would be close in case of an emergency! But I didn't say anything to make her lean toward it because this was her decision.

I plopped onto the couch and flipped on the tv, an episode of M.A.S.H was on. Good show…so I left it playing and got up to go help Jenna make supper.

"Oh no, John Gage!" she shook her head at me. "Roy and the guys told me all about your terrible cooking skills! You leave this to me and we'll actually have an edible meal!"

"Roy wouldn't know good cooking if it jumped down his throat!" I said, indignantly.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me with a calculating gaze.

"Johnny, do you really WANT to cook?" she asked.

I shook my head quickly. _Shut up, Gage! She'll change her mind and you'll miss this chance at a decent meal!_

"Then what's the problem?" Jenna shrugged and opened the refrigerator to see what she could cook up. "Go take a shower; it'll be ready in a bit."

I saw no reason to argue so I did what she said. I slipped back into my lounging around baggy sweat pants and my undershirt when I got out and ran a hand through my wet hair to keep it from sticking to my face. Then I went back out to see how it was coming along in the kitchen.

Jenna wasn't lying when she said it would be ready soon. She was pulling plates down from the cupboard and I noticed she was standing on her tip toes to reach them so I reached over her back and took them down for her. She turned around quickly, looking surprised, but she smiled.

"Thanks, my handsome, tall man," she said with a dramatic batting of her eyelashes. I laughed. She certainly was a little odd…but I loved it about her.

"Glad to be of service, ma'am," I tried my hardest to do an imitation of a Southern drawl. This only made her snort and laugh; she actually had to lean against the counter so she wouldn't fall over laughing!

"Oh, my gosh!" she giggled, "I do believe that's the best thing I've ever heard!"

"Was it THAT bad?" I hadn't thought it was too awful…

"Bad? Oh, Johnny, that was priceless!" she wiped her laughter tears away and opened the oven. Some sort of delicious aroma wafted out of there and my stomach loudly expressed its desire to know that scent better.

"Oh, man…" I mumbled, pressing my hand into my belly.

"Calm down, buddy," Jenna said, patting my stomach as she walked past to grab oven mitts. "Not too much longer."

She pulled out a large covered…something and lifted the lid. There was a huge hunk of beef in there, surrounded by potatoes, carrots and onions. My mouth was watering just looking at it!

"Wanna grab me a serving plate up there?" Jenna asked, nodding toward the topmost cupboard. I obliged and she laid the beef on there and handed me a carving knife. "Here, cut it. But please don't chop off a finger or something…Roy also mentioned how accident prone you are."

I made a mental note to punch Roy in the big mouth next time I saw him as I cut into the beef. Jenna piled the vegetables around it when I was finished and had me put it on the table. She poured us coffee and then sat down across from me.

"Can we say grace before?" she asked timidly, looking afraid I might deny her that request.

"Absolutely," I replied. She grinned and bowed her head; I did too even though it felt weird to me.

"Dear Lord," her voice took on a whole new sound, quiet and meek. "I want to thank you for everything you've blessed me with. You've provided me with a roof over my head, food on the table…and a good man who has treated me so much better than I imagined. You know your reasons for changing my plans and taking my house, and I hope I will see the reasons in time. I want to pray that you will protect these firemen who have made me like part of their family and keep them safe as they sacrifice themselves for other's lives. Once again, thank you. Amen."

I raised my head and looked into her eyes. She was _thankful_ for what she had? She had nothing! I didn't understand how she could be thankful when she had lost everything! I decided maybe there was something to her prayers after all. Maybe there WAS someone on the listening end of it.

"This is my dad's recipe," Jenna's voice interrupted my thought. "He's Irish and this should technically be a mutton shoulder. I've always preferred it with venison…but beef works too."

"Irish, huh?" I was interested; she hadn't really mentioned her background much before.

"Yeah, I'm half," Jenna smiled brightly, "My mom's half German and half Polish."

I studied her face. Light, fair skin, chestnut colored hair, bright blue eyes…yeah she looked Irish.

"You proud of that Irish half?" I asked.

"Proud as a peacock," she replied, puffing up her chest for emphasis.

I learned a lot about her over that dinner. She was a Christian. She wanted to go on to be a Veterinarian after she graduated as a Vet Tech next year. She was raised on a farm in the northern part of Missouri. She loved to read; in fact she would read anything she could get her hands on. She had three older brothers and an older sister. She had 8 nieces and nephews back in Missouri. Her favorite color was black. She had always loved firemen since she was a little girl. She knew how to deer, turkey, raccoon and coyote hunt which also brought up the fact that she owned a shotgun back home and was very proficient at shooting it.

"Wow…" I whistled long and low, "I feel like you could probably kick my butt."

"I doubt it," Jenna said sweetly, "I know what your job entails. You have to be strong to do it."

"You're a very interesting girl, Jenna Connolly." I had honestly never met someone quite like her. She was wild, but…you wouldn't know it until you knew her past.

She blushed slightly and smiled but just stood and took our plates over. Tonight she washed and I dried and put away and dishes were done in half the time so we sat down on the couch to watch tv. By this time the Alvin Show was on and I nearly changed the channel but she pulled me back down.

"Please? I love the Chipmunks!" And she melted me with one look of those sad blue eyes so I sat back down with a sigh. I glared at the black and white, turtleneck sweatered, cartoon rodents on the screen. But Jenna's smile as she watch the antics of the ever in trouble Alvin, the brainy Simon and the innocent Theodore made it all worth it and I eventually found myself enjoying it and laughing right along with her.

It was a marathon playing of some reruns of the show so we settled in to watch for a while. Jenna, thinking she was being sneaky about it, scooted closer to me and I smiled. And after a few more minutes, she stopped being subtle. She slowly entwined her fingers with mine and leaned into my shoulder, eyes still on the TV.

"Do you mind?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Now what makes you think I would mind my girlfriend snuggling with me on the couch?" I asked with a wink.

"Good." She grabbed my arm with both of hers, turning herself a little more towards me and lifted it over her shoulder. She leaned into me and pressed her head onto my chest and I gladly leaned back to accommodate. I reached over to her with my unoccupied right hand and took her left hand, running my thumb over her wrist slowly. She shivered.

"Cold?" I asked softly. She nodded into me so I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it up to her shoulders, covering her with the red and yellow emblem of the Fire Department.

"Thanks, Johnny," she said, her voice was quiet and calm. She sounded…content. She sounded…just the way I felt at that moment.

"Anytime, Jenna, anytime." And I meant that without a doubt.

"AAAALLLVVVVIIIINNNNN!" the TV shouted and we both started laughing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**There's a more lighthearted chapter. We'll see where this takes us from here. **

**Review and talk to me! Share your thoughts and things you'd like to see happen!**


	12. Virginity and Family

**Just went and saw War Horse with my boyfriend, amazing movie! Absolutely beautiful and touching! It's been a good day, but no writing got done so now, at 2:48 A.M., I shall begin!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Mmmm, warm. Cozy. Comfy. Firm. Moving…breathing…snoring? _My eye popped open and I jumped off the couch. No wonder! I had fallen asleep on Johnny who was now looking at me like I was crazy and, to be honest, I probably did look crazy because my eyes were wide and my morning hair was sticking out everywhere.

"Good morning?" he ventured to say, trying to ease the tension of the moment I assumed.

"Uh…yeah," I replied, not really sure what to do or say. "I, uh, I'm sorry about that."

"What? The rude awakening?" Johnny gave me a knowing look.

"For falling asleep on you," I said, even though I knew he knew exactly what I had meant before I even said it.

He waved a dismissive hand at me and made a "_psh!"_ sound.

"You can fall asleep on me anytime, Jen!"

I smiled sheepishly and then ran to the bathroom to escape the awkwardness I was feeling.

_**Girl, what are you doing**__? _my mind asked as I stood under the hot cascade of water coming from the faucet. _**You're playing with fire!**_

_Well…a fireman, technically_. I giggled at my own joke.

_**Very funny. Now will you get serious? How long have you known this guy? A month? 6 weeks?**_

_2 months, actually._

_**You're pathetic!**_

_Hey, Romeo and Juliet only knew each other a few days!_

_**Yeah, and look where they ended up…look, all I'm saying is don't tease the guy. Don't give him the wrong impression.**_

_He knows my standards!_

_**Does he know you're a firm supporter of abstinence until marriage?**_

Well my own mind had me stumped there…I guess I never had made that fact known. The subject hadn't really ever come up so of course I hadn't! I guess now was as good a time as any, right?

So I sighed and finished my shower in relatively peaceful silence and then changed into my clothes for the day. I brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face, plucked my eyebrows…and every little thing I could think of to waste time. But eventually I had to go back out to the living room.

Johnny was still sprawled out on the couch, but he was back asleep and was clutching the blanket I had been wrapped in close to his face. If I didn't know better, I'd say he had fallen asleep smelling it. Well at least now I had time to make breakfast and then we could have this discussion over some eggs and toast!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mmmm!" Johnny's eyes rolled back into his head as he took the first bite of my specialty omelet. Stuffed with cheese, bits of potato, a mix of Italian herbs, salt, pepper, garlic and drizzled with hot sauce. "Jenna, you're the best girl a man could ask for!"

"Before you make that decision final..." I trailed off.

"Huh?" the confused look on his face was ridiculously adorable and I had to gather my mental strength again, realizing this may bring our relationship to a crashing halt.

"Just how important is sex to you in a dating relationship?" I decided there was no reason to beat around the bush.

Johnny choked on the bite of toast he had just taken and started coughing. I waited for the fit to subside. Finally, he looked back up at me.

"Wow, sorry about that," he apologized, "Wasn't expecting that. But I'd say…it's one of the biggest perks. Yeah, I'd say it's pretty important."

At least he was honest. But my shoulders drooped and I hung my head slightly at his answer, knowing he wasn't going to appreciate what I had to say.

"I disagree," I said quietly.

Johnny gave me a concerned look.

"Is this coming from bad past experience or personal convictions?" he asked.

"Personal convictions," I replied, glad he had brought that up. "I'm waiting until I get married. So…I figured I should tell you now before this relationship goes and further. If you want to dump me, I'd understand. It wouldn't be the first time."

But the look he was giving me now wasn't what I had expected. He looked…tender, would be how I would describe it. He reached across the table and took my hand.

"Jenna," he said slowly, thoughtfully. "That's normally not what I want to hear from a girl I'm with but…I'm not going to put a stop to this relationship over this. I'm just going to have to remember how you feel about it and…remember not to try anything. And if I do, because I probably will sometime when I'm not really thinking, you have my permission to smack me."

"But you said it was important in a relationship?" I questioned, wanting clarification.

"Yes…but you know what's even more important?"

"What?"

"Someone to be in a relationship WITH. If I have to choose…I think you're the better choice."

Well….that had been way easier than I thought!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jenna had been staying in my apartment for a week now and we had found her an apartment. She had picked the one I preferred near the station after all! It was our shift's day off and we had all gotten together with some of Jenna's friends, Dr. Weston, other coworkers and even some people whose pets she had taken care of and bought her a kitchen table and chairs, a couch and a bookshelf.

Marco and Chet were carrying the couch up the two flights of stairs, Roy and I had the bookshelf and Mike and the Captain had the bookshelf. When we arrived at her door, she broke down into tears. We arranged them according to her liking and I scanned the place for ideas on what she needed other than furniture.

"You guys are something else," Jenna pulled me into a hug and then went around hugging all the guys. And then the next wave of the surprise came, her coworkers and her boss carrying several market bags full of food to stock her fridge and cupboards. She was once again overwhelmed but didn't have time to say anything before the rest of the people came up carrying boxes full of things they were giving her if she could use them. Jenna fell speechless and, as we watched them all leave afterwards, I saw her lift her eyes upward and whisper something. I assumed it was a prayer of thanks.

"Well," Hank said, rubbing his hands together, "Let's see what you can use here, Jenna."

We opened the boxes and started pulling things out. Soon we had several piles of things Jenna was delighted to have. Several sets of towels, bed sheets, pots and pans and kitchen utensils of all sorts, a wall clock, some blankets (they looked brand new and homemade!), clothes, jewelry, toiletries and books. She had been absolutely delighted when she pulled out a ratty old beaten copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_, claiming it was her absolute favorite.

We all separated the work and the bed got made, the fridge and cupboards got stocked and organized, the clock got hung, the clothes and such got put away and the bookshelf got one shelf filled with books. Jenna admitted that she didn't even know what some of them were but that she would find out when she started reading!

When everyone had left, Jenna ran a hand through her hair and plopped down on her couch, looking completely beat. I sat down next to her and studied her face as she looked around the room. Her lower lip started to tremble and I saw her eyes start to glisten in the corner with tears. I put one knee up on the couch so I could face her and took her chin in my hand, turning her face. I wiped a tear off her cheek with my thumb.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her quietly.

She just smiled.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, her voice was thick with emotion. "It's just…everyone showing up today and helping me move in and giving me all this stuff. Two months ago and I hardly knew anyone in this city except my coworkers and now…it's like I have family here."

I felt my face break into a wide, toothy smile and I pulled her into a hug.

"You do have family here, Jenna!" I said as I played with the thick waves of her hair, "You know the guys and I would do anything for you."

I felt her snuggle her face into my chest, it was a feeling I could see never getting old. Unfortunately, my shift was starting in soon and I had to stand up to leave. Jenna stood up too and walked me to the door.

"Hey," she said softy, standing on her tip toes. She pulled my head down to kiss me and I found my brain shorting out from the firm, expressive movements of her lips. She broke the kiss and stepped back, leaving me in a happy mind fog. "Be safe, ok?"

"I…I will," I stuttered. I opened the door and turned to leave, stumbling slightly on the threshold on my way out. I heard Jenna giggle and I felt a blush creep up my neck as I made my way down the stairs to the street.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I know this is kind of a shortish chapter, but I decided to make the next section of the story a new chapter. Coming soon!**


	13. The Gypsy and the Butterball

**Have any of you Randolph Mantooth fans who may be reading seen the short show from the 80s he was in once called "Insight"? Look it up on youtube for a laugh and warmhearted smile **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I stepped into the shower back at Station 51 and sighed heavily as the steaming hot water poured over me, washing away the dirt and sweat of another hectic shift. Normally, I couldn't really relax in the station's shower due to always having to be on my toes for the sound of the call tones, but I was off duty now and looking forward to a great afternoon. I smiled as I thought about the surprise I had planned for Jenna.

As soon as I was clean and presentable again, I said goodbye to the B-Shift guys, jumped in my Range Rover and headed to my next destination: the Animal Shelter.

I leaned on the front desk and waited for one of the workers to get off the phone. After he had settled some sort of issue over whether or not they were licensed to house coyotes here, he hung up and smiled at me.

"Sorry about the wait, sir. How can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick out a cat," I replied, "I'm not picky about color or anything."

The man smiled even bigger.

"Fantastic! You know, most people want puppies? Cats don't really get a whole lot of attention so I'm always glad to adopt one out! Come on back here, we've got several to choose from!"

So I scanned up and down the rows of cages, held a few to test their temperaments and examined them for any signs of sickness. For some reason, none of them seemed just perfect.

"How about this one?" the man asked me, opening the cage of a large, fat orange blob of a cat. "He's a good natured cat. Most people overlook him because he's not the most beautiful thing, but they don't stop to notice his loving personality. He's been here quite a while."

I took the large thing from the man to look it over. As soon as it was in my arms it broke out into a loud and soothing purring. It was true, he was a very well behaved, soft, loving cat and I immediately liked him. But…he wasn't what I wanted to present to Jenna.

"Well…" I started, feeling immensely bad when the cat fixed me in its golden gaze. It's almost like he KNEW I was going to turn him down…and I just couldn't do it. "He's…perfect!"

The man smiled and looked ridiculously pleased.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" he said, patting the huge cat in my arms between the ears. "He deserves a home!"

So I resigned myself to taking this orange butterball to my girlfriend instead of a small kitten like I had planned. Well…she would love him just as much at least.

And so I followed the man down the row of cages to the office door in the back where I would sign the papers and pay for him and the cat would get his shots. As I passed the last few cages, I happened to glance over to my right and I caught sight of something I couldn't believe! I stopped in my tracks and turned to get a better look into the cage.

"Sir…" I said quietly, not believing my eyes, "I think I'll be making two adoptions today."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I jumped at the knock on my door and peeked out the peep-hole and saw Johnny Gage's gorgeous, smiling face. I yanked the door open and smiled broadly.

"Johnny!" I said happily, "I didn't know you were coming by!"

"Well, that's because it's a surprise," he replied, looking mysterious. He had a box in his hands and something inside was scratching.

"It that a rodent in that box?" I asked, looking at it with interest.

"Um…no," he gave me a confused look. "Did you want it to be?"

"I actually like rodents," I admitted. He cocked an eyebrow at me but didn't bother asking me about it further. He walked past me and sat down on the couch, jerking his head in a sign for me to join him.

"I have a surprise for you," he said when I sat down next to him. His golden brown eyes were sparkling with anticipation. He didn't hand me the box, instead he flipped open the flaps and simply held it out to me.

My heart jumped into my throat when I saw it. A small white head poked over the edge of the box and a tiny _mew _came from the little pink mouth. Bright green eyes stared up at me. I lifted the small kitten out of the box, my hands shaking in shock and my mouth wide open.

"Gypsy?" was all I could manage through my suddenly very dry throat.

I looked past the kitten I was holding extended out in front of me to Johnny. He was grinning like crazy and he nodded.

"Look at her neck," he said.

Sure enough…she was still wearing the red and yellow LACoFD collar she had been wearing the day Johnny had given her to me! A small circle of fur was missing on the front of her chest.

"That's where the metal of her license tag burnt her in the fire," Johnny explained, "It must have fallen off somewhere because they said she didn't have it when she was brought in. The fur there will never grow back."

And that's when I believed it and I kissed that kitten's soft little head and tears began to run freely down my face. Deep sobs started to shake my frame and Gypsy wriggled away to get out of my squeezing grip.

"Surprise!" Johnny said softly, his gaze now soft and satisfied.

And I didn't hesitate. I literally flung myself into his arms and pulled him into the most passionate, emotion-filled, desperate kiss I had ever dared attempt which he returned with a small chuckle in the back of his throat. His hands pressed into my back, pulling me closer than ever before and I did nothing to resist this time. I tangled my fingers in his thick, black hair and relaxed into him.

"Hey, was this a good enough surprise to make you change your mind about sex?" he asked, jokingly yet I could hear a tiny bit of hopefulness as well.

I pulled myself into a sitting position once more and looked at him. His pretty eyes were gazing at me with a very intense expression, his brow was slightly furrowed in thought, his lips were slightly parted from our kisses and his body was rigid as he waited for my reply. And I wanted to…Lord knows I wanted to, but I forced myself to think about the promise I had made myself and I shook my head slowly. His whole self just seemed to deflate and his expression changed into disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Johnny," I whispered, lifting his chin up so he would meet my eyes. "I…I DO want to. But please try to understand, I can't go back on this promise. It's very important to me."

"I know it," he didn't sound angry, just tired. "I was just kind of hoping you weren't serious the first time."

"I was…" I said, looking down at Gypsy who was washing her face.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying," Johnny replied, sounding a little better. He smiled at me and I smiled back, unhesitant. "But, uh, where were we before I made that smart-alecky comment?"

I shook my head with a grin and resigned myself once again to his arms, I couldn't give him everything he wanted, but what I could give I would give wholeheartedly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where did THAT come from?" Captain Stanley's voice reached my ears as I was walking towards the bunks to get some sleep after a particularly long call our whole station had been on for half the day. I grinned and leaned against the doorway to watch as one by one the guys went to investigate.

"That thing is huge!"

"Who brought that thing here?"

"What is it exactly?"

"It's a cat, obviously," I finally made my presence known and walked in confidently.

"Gage, is this gigantic blob of fur yours?" Captain Stanley looked slightly annoyed, yet amused.

"Well…you could say he belongs to all of us, Cap," I replied, petting the cat's huge head. "Say hello to our newest mascot, Murphy. Jenna named him, its Irish."

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy but Chet was actually smiling. I sensed an insult coming my way.

"Only you would bring us something like that to represent the proud vocation of firefighting," he said, shaking his head.

"Look," I sighed, "I couldn't leave him."

So I told them the entire story and when I was finished they all had a brand new expression, pity.

"Well…" Captain Stanley said, a sarcastic half smile on his face, "I guess he's a pretty cute cat at that. Alright, he can stay…but he better stay off my bed!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**There, a surprise happy twist! Gypsy's alive :D Review and let me know where you think it should go from here! **


	14. You Can Stay With Me Part Two

**Surprise visit from my brother yesterday and today, so no writing got done. Also, school starts up again on Tuesday and I jump right into clinicals so bear with me if I don't get new chapters up quite as quick as I have been!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ouch, Gypsy!" I muttered, having tripped over the little grey and white nuisance and banged my hip on the table. "Do you really have to be right under my feet all the time?"

The guilty party looked up at me from under the chair, her green eyes accusing ME of stepping on HER paw! I felt immediately sorry for her and scooped her up in a baby carry and kissed her between her laid back ears. She batted at my face, not ready for my apology and I let her down and watched her walk off to the bedroom.

I shook my head and reached my intended destination of the cupboard where I took out a box of granola cereal and poured it in a bowl. Once it was saturated in milk I took it to the table and put a spoonful in my mouth, chewing contentedly as I watched a sparrow on the power line. My thoughts wandered all over Creation but somehow they always came back to the same thing: Johnny.

Heck, I was smiling just thinking of him! I wondered what he was doing right now and imagined all kinds of heroic things. Climbing down a cliff face to reach an injured climber, navigating his way through a burning building to find someone's missing child inside, starting an I.V. on a victim of a car accident, calming someone down with his kind, gentle voice and sincere brown eyes as Roy worked on their spouse…anything he did on that job was heroic whether anyone gave him credit or not. I would always be here to make sure his ego was successfully fed but not overstuffed, his mind was occupied with something other than a trying run he'd had, his heart was carefully looked after and soothed when it was hurting, and to also patch up and take care of his physical hurts as well. I would have to say that my job as Johnny Gage's girlfriend was as fulfilling and satisfying as being a Vet's Assistant.

It had been about a month since my house had burnt down and I was finally cleared by my previous landlord of any accusations of fault. His insurance had covered it, luckily or I know he would have taken me to court over the cost of the house. But Captain Stanley had done the inspection of the house himself and found that the cause of the fire had been the house's ancient wiring inside the kitchen walls. It had been such a weight off my shoulders when Hank had explained to me I was in no way responsible because the wiring should have been replaced years ago before I had even moved in, it was the landlord's responsibility to contact the electric company to fix them but he never had.

After all the drama of the fire, it had felt good get back to my classes and catch up on what I missed the first week after since I had chosen to stay out of the classroom setting. Through the help of my classmates, teachers and advisors I was able to get notes and recorded lectures to help me study for the final exam. I had passed it with flying colors and graduation was next week. I was an official Veterinary Technician now. Next step: DVM.

I sighed and poured myself some coffee. I hadn't told Johnny about my plans to continue my education yet. I had sent my application in to University of California-Davis last year to get a head start on the competition and I had received my acceptance letter just this morning in the mail…but Davis was near Sacramento. It seemed a world away now that I had people in Los Angeles who I actually knew and loved. To tell the truth, I was afraid to talk to Johnny about it because I knew his past luck with girls would automatically make him think this was an evasive maneuver or an easy dump.

But part of me, and a VERY big part, screamed at me that UC-Davis was where my dreams had lain since I decided on my career and how could I possibly be thinking of throwing it away for some man I had met only three months ago? Was he really worth throwing away all that hard work?

I glanced at my cap and gown that was carefully hanging up on the bookshelf in its protective plastic cover. Next week I would walk with my class and finally hold that hard earned diploma in my hand and move on…but was that what I wanted? Did I want to go on and get my DVM and spend at least four more years in school and accomplish what I set out to do or was being a Vet Tech enough for me as long as I stayed with my newfound family?

The loud ringing of the phone interrupted my thoughts and I walked over to answer it.

"Ya'ello?" I answered, my Midwestern drawl flared up.

"Jenna, its Chet Kelly." Of course, I recognized that snarky voice anywhere.

"Hey, Chet," I smiled at the familiar voice but then my smile faltered because something was off about it.

"Jenna…Roy told me to call ya…Johnny's been taken to Rampart Emergency," Chet's words sent a cold feeling down my spine and the urge to throw up suddenly hit me. "He was pretty badly hurt during a rescue…ceiling collapse."

The image of Johnny's form being crushed under a burning heap of wood, plaster and flames popped into my mind and I felt my throat tighten painfully.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Chet," I barked and slammed the phone down in the poor man's ear. I grabbed my keys and purse and ran down the stairs of the apartment building and across the street to the parking lot. I drove quickly, yet legally to the hospital and tried to ignore the nagging voice in my mind that kept sneaking in the thought _maybe you won't have to make the decision about what to do about school after all._

When I burst through the doors of the ER I spotted Chet sitting on the edge of a seat in the waiting room and I walked quickly over to him.

"How is he, Chet?" I asked breathlessly.

Chet's eyes rose to mine and he shook his head.

"I honestly don't know, Jenna," he replied, sounding tired. "He's been in there a while now and they haven't let us know anything yet."

I nodded and sighed, sitting down in the seat next to Chet. I joined him in his vigil as he watched the door to treatment room 1.

Finally, Roy stepped out of the room with Dr. Brackett next to him and they approached our position. I held my breath as I waited for terrible news.

"He's going to be ok," Roy ended my suffering and I let my lung expel the air they had been holding. "Got some pretty bad burns and a nice sized cut on his back but nothing broken and no internal injuries. He'll be back to normal in no time."

"Thank God," Chet mumbled beside me. I shared his sentiment.

"Can we see him, Dr. Brackett?" I asked.

"You can go in one at a time," Dr. Brackett replied, "He doesn't need too much excitement at one time right now. He's still a little out of it."

Chet went in first and came back out after a little while smiling.

"Better get in there quick, Jenna," he stated, "I think Gage is gonna need some emotional support."

I cast Chest a curious glance as I passed him and headed for the room. I opened the door and my hand flew automatically to my mouth. He looked terrible!

He was laying on the exam table and I could see the angry red of burns down his arms and over his chest, I assumed his legs were burnt too but a sheet covered him from the waist down. He was bruised and cut in various spots but none of that worried me as much as his face. Number one it was cut and burnt in places and number two his expression was absolutely...traumatized.

"Johnny," I sighed, happy to see him alert and relatively alright. "Babes, what's the matter?"

Dixie just shook her head as she swept something off the floor at the end of the exam table, but I didn't stop to look at what it might be.

Johnny's brown eyes met mine and I saw absolute anguish reflected there.

"They…they…" he tried, but his voice caught in his throat. "Well, just look!"

And he sat up with a moan and a wince of pain, but I realized now what he meant. His shaggy, thick black mane was…gone! His hair was cut short enough to spike up by itself and I could see the line of white skin on the back of his neck where the hair had been snipped shorter than it had in a very long time.

"Oh…my goodness…" I didn't really know what to say. Everyone knew Johnny adamantly preferred his hair long, it was always JUST within professional limits. "It's uh…it's pretty short."

"They pretty much shaved me bald!" he cried dramatically.

"Now that's an overreaction," I replied, putting my hands on my hips. "You've still got enough."

Johnny didn't seem appeased and he just lay back down with a growl. I looked at Dixie for some help but she just smiled and held up a handful of Johnny's thick, black hair. Johnny looked at it with the expression of someone who was about to be very ill.

"Oh my God," he muttered, "I feel naked."

"You are," Dixie reminded him as she closed the garbage can lid. I giggled and Johnny blushed brightly.

"Hush up, Dix," he grumbled, "Can I get my clothes back now by any chance? I'd love to get out of here and go home."

"Sorry, Johnny boy," Dixie shook her head, "Kel wants you to stay here a day or so, you're in no condition to be alone in that apartment by yourself. You may not have any seriously complicated injuries, but your mobility is going to limited for a while."

Johnny's eyes flashed angrily and he sat up suddenly.

"No way, Dix!" he snapped, "You can't keep me here if I don't want to stay. I'll leave! Get me an AMA to fill out!"

I looked shocked I guess because Dixie just grinned at me and rolled her eyes.

"John Gage you lay back down before you tear those stitches loose!" Dixie gently pushed Johnny back but he resisted.

"Don't think I'm joking, Dix," he said, his voice was deadly serious and the look he was giving Dixie left no room for further argument. But Dixie didn't look at all persuaded.

"Will you at LEAST wait until Dr. Brackett comes back and see what he thinks?" she asked.

Johnny sighed, looking tired and laid back down on the table.

"I suppose, if it'll make you happy," he mumbled.

Dr. Brackett chose just that moment to reappear through the doorway.

"Kel, Johnny here seems to think he's going home today," Dixie announced.

"Do you now?" Brackett looked at Johnny in amusement. "I wouldn't advise that just yet. You need to give yourself a chance to heal. You can't go back to work anyway until those stitches are out and those burns heal anyway."

"Doc, you know how much I hate hospitals…"Johnny started.

"Yeah, John, I know. Believe me, I know."

"So why do you think talking about this is going to change anything?" Johnny's voice was even and calm. "Give me your blessing, Doc, or I'll just walk out those doors on my own."

Dixie and Dr. Brackett exchanged a weary look of defeat and Dixie left the room. A few moment later she was back, carrying a paper in her hands.

"Here, you stubborn mule," she said, but her voice was full of fondness. "Here, this is about the fifth one of these you've filled out."

Johnny took the AMA form and started filling it out; I shifted from foot to foot in discomfort. I didn't want him going home alone either.

"Hey!" I said loudly, shattering the tense silence of the room. Everyone's eyes raised and looked at me with shock. "Sorry, that was pretty loud…but, um, Johnny, I don't like the idea of you checking out of here and going home by yourself either."

"Jenna, I can take care of myself I don't need…" Johnny started to argue but I put up my hand and he shut his mouth quickly.

"Would it make you feel better, Doctor Bracket if Johnny stayed with me at my place for a while till he's back on his feet?" I finished.

Dr. Brackett and Dixie exchanged glances and they both seemed satisfied.

"That sounds like a much better plan than letting him go alone," Dr. Brackett admitted. "Alright, Johnny, if you choose to accept Miss Connelly's generous offer I'll let you go without filling out that AMA."

Johnny sighed heavily.

"Alright, Doc," he said, handing the papers back to Dixie. "If everyone's gonna make such a huge deal out this, I'll just take the easy way out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After we swung by Johnny's place for clothes and such, we headed to my place. The pain meds were starting to take a toll on Johnny I could tell as I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was blinking rapidly, yet his eyelids were drooping closed despite his efforts, his shoulders were hunched as his body slowly started leaning forward his chin was dropping to his chest every few seconds only to have him jerk awake and start all over again. Finally, he laid his head against the window and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.

Unfortunately, we pulled up to my apartment moments later.

"Johnny," I whispered, poking his shoulder after I had parked. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Johnny's cheek twitched but that was the only reaction I got. So I shook his shoulder hard and his eyes slowly opened, his gaze unfocused as he mumbled incoherently.

I sighed and got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. I carefully opened the door to prevent him from sliding right out and leaned over to speak loudly in his ear.

"Johnny, we're here!"

This time he looked right at me and blinked a few times in surprise.

"Oh, hey Jenna, what are you doing here?" he mumbled.

"Come on," I demanded before he had time to fall back asleep. "Let's get you across the street, up those stairs and into bed, babes."

He didn't say anything, just nodded and got out of the car, swaying slightly on his feet. I took his arm and led him across the street and into the apartment building. As we made our way upstairs I found myself wishing I had a first floor apartment…oh well.

"Alrighty," I said as I unlocked the door, Johnny stood behind me yawning widely. "Come on, Gage. I think you deserve some rest after today."

I led him to my bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed. I removed his shoes and his jacket and then laid him back, pulling the sheets up to his chest, careful to place his arms above them so they wouldn't rub on his burns. He sighed a long and satisfied sigh and was asleep before I even shut off the light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was about 8 P.M. when I finally heard the creak of my bed frame and Johnny emerged from the bedroom looking like a zombie. His eyes were still heavy with sleep and his arms hung limply at his side, his short hair stuck up in little tufts.

"Good morning, beautiful," I teased from my seat at the kitchen table as I sipped my freshly made cup of Earl Gray tea. Johnny just looked at me, not amused. He joined me at the table and winced slightly as he did so. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine," he stated shortly. I chose to keep silent for a while, he didn't seem like he really wanted to talk at all.

After a long silence, Johnny sighed and stood up slowly and carefully, his face carefully masked to keep the pain from showing.

"You don't seem fine," I observed quietly, meeting his eyes without fear of his reply. He glared at me for a moment, but the anger disappeared from his face and was replaced by something I recognized as fear or…embarrassment?

"I know it," he said with a sigh. "Jenna…I'm sorry I just…I really, REALLY hate not being able to take care of myself, you know? I don't like feeling helpless."

I stoop up immediately and carefully wrapped him in a hug.

"I know, Johnny," I assured him, "You're very independent and brave and strong and I know how hard it is for you to suddenly have to be taken care of. But I don't think you're any less strong because of it."

"I guess my pride gets in the way a lot…" Johnny stated, hugging me back as best he could with his stitches and burns.

"Well, promise me you'll LET me take care of you?" I asked, "Lord knows you've done your share of taking care of me. Let me return the favor!"

He nodded into my shoulder and I stepped back to look at him.

"First off, let's get you cleaned up!" I said, noting the black soot covering his face and arms. "Second, let's get you fed. Third, let's get you medicated."

"Alright…but the medication part doesn't really sound as good as the first two ideas."

Getting him cleaned up was more difficult than I had originally thought. I told him to go get in the shower but he sheepishly insisted he couldn't. When I asked why, he told me the stitches on his back couldn't get wet so I sent him in to get everything he could clean without help and offered to do the rest for him. He had blushed and stuttered and tried to convince me he would be able to do it, but I wouldn't hear it and pushed him into the bathroom myself.

"If you don't listen to me, I'll just do EVERYTHING!" I threatened and he immediately shut the bathroom door and claimed he would do what I said. The sound of the bathtub filling up made me nod in success, no showers for him until those stitches came out.

After about 20 minutes, the bathroom door opened and Johnny emerged. I smiled at the sight before me. He was shirtless and wearing red flannel sleep pants, a few drops of stray water dripped at his bare feet and he was looking at me with sad brown eyes.

"Can you, uh…can you help me out a little?" he said quietly. He was blushing brightly and looked utterly ashamed.

"I most certainly can," I said brightly, trying to help him feel more at ease. "What do you need?"

He hung his head.

"I can't wash my hair…" he muttered, almost inaudibly. "The stitches in my shoulder…I can't raise my arms or move my shoulders enough to. And, uh, I can't reach my back either…"

"No problem, babes," I said, getting up from the couch. He smiled slightly and turned to go back in the bathroom and I gasped audibly. His back looked terrible! There was a line of stitches just underneath the curve where his neck and right shoulder connected, another line in the space between his right shoulder blade and armpit, another just next to his left hip and yet another in the middle of his lower back and they were all still bleeding slightly. Also, burns were present on almost half of the skin. No wonder Dr. Brackett hadn't wanted him to go home!

"See what you got yourself into?" he teased, half heartedly when we got in the bathroom. My eyes were still wide and shocked.

"I'm…I'm sorry," I replied, "I just didn't think it was that bad!"

"I'm really glad I can't see it…" Johnny mumbled as he sat on the edge of the tub.

I looked at him and tried to determine the best way to do this…then I had a better idea.

"Come on out to the living room," I said and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a large bowl and then a blanket from my room. "Here, lay down on the couch. Careful now, watch those stitches!"

Johnny obediently laid back onto the couch and looked up at me with uncertainty on his face. I leaned his head up carefully and placed the bowl underneath and then balled up the blanket to support his neck and laid his head back. Then I poured a bowl full of warm water and came back.

"There, now you don't have to lean forward and risk pulling a stitch," I said with a smile. He must have suddenly felt some confidence in my abilities because he returned the smile and nodded. I told him to close his eyes and then poured the warm water over his hair into the empty bowl beneath him. I squirted a palmful of shampoo onto my hand and started to massage it into his smoke scented black hair and smiled when his firmly squinted eyes relaxed into a content expression and he moaned slightly. I rinsed it out and repeated the process again, earning another contented sigh from him as I worked my fingers through his now short, yet still thick tresses. After I rinsed it the second time, I took the towel he had in his hand and, leaning him slowly forward, wrapped the back of his head and neck in it to prevent dripping. I moved the bowl to the floor and started rubbing the towel into his wet hair to soak up the excess water. His brown eyes opened slowly and latched onto mine, never breaking contact the whole time I was toweling his hair…I was slightly uncomfortable by the intensity of his gaze. Satisfied, I leaned back, set the towel on the floor by the bowl and looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks, Jenna," he said softly, one side of his mouth pulled up into a crooked grin.

"You're very welcome, Johnny," I replied, "Now…let's see what we can do about your back."

He grimaced, but moved from the couch to the floor to give me access to him. I stood up and changed the water in the bowl and added some soap to it then grabbed the softest cloth I could find in the apartment. I sat down on the floor behind him and examined his torn up back, trying to figure out where to start. I sighed and dipped the cloth in the water and decided to just…start at the top and work down. I started on his left shoulder where there were no stitches and gently worked my way down to the first stitch by his hip. As I made my way around it, avoiding the stitches, I felt him tense up and heard him suck in a quick breath and let it out again slowly and I wince right along with him, knowing how tender he must be. I started on his right side and when I reached the stitches next to his underarm he actually let out a small whimper and I felt immensely bad for my lack of tenderness in that spot, I worked more carefully as I went down his back. Finally, I had washed away the soot and the blood that had gathered since the hospital from his clothes rubbing on him and his nap and I placed the cloth in the bowl with a sigh.

"There," I stated, leaning back a bit, "How's that feel?"

Johnny nodded and I saw his shoulders visibly relax. I moved around to the front of him and found his eyes were shut again, but they opened and locked gaze with me again when I sat cross legged before him.

"Jenna…" he started, but he never actually said anything to me. Before I knew what was happening, his hand had come up and snaked behind my neck, pulling me forward. I breathed a quick breath in through my nose in a shocked sort of gasp as his mouth claimed mine with a force completely new to our normal kisses, there was a certain…fierceness to it that I found absolutely mind-numbing and I relaxed into his grip and started to return the heated kiss. My eyes popped open at the feeling of his tongue slipping expertly over my bottom lip and I automatically tried to pull back, but his firm hand on the base of my skull and his fingers tangled in my thick hair prevented me from my retreat. Not knowing any other option open to me at the moment, I parted my lips and felt the slick sensation of his tongue passing them and gently searching deeper into my mouth. I mentally forced myself to relax as he continued the deep, emotion-filled kiss and allowed my mind to go blank as I tried my best to return it. But then I felt his hand on my neck release my hair and he slowly broke away from my lips and leaned his forehead to mine, brown eyes scanning my blue eyes cautiously.

"Thanks," was all he said.

"Uh huh," replied, dumbly. I couldn't think as I stared into his caramel chocolate gaze.

Then he released me completely and leaned back, eyes shifting from my face to my hands that had dropped into my lap. I looked down at them too, they were shaking. He reached out and took them both in his and I once again marveled at the difference in the colors of our porcelain and golden skin.

"Are you mad, Jen?" I heard him ask softly.

I looked up at him in confusion.

"Mad?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Why would I be mad?"

"Was that too much?" he asked timidly. "I, uh, didn't really think before I did that."

I shook my head quickly.

"No, no!" I assured him, "Unexpected, yes. Too much, no."

He smiled at me then, a wide, genuine and toothy smile that made every centimeter of his face light up. I felt my face break into a smile too and we both started laughing at each other.

"C'mon, Romeo," I stated, rising to my feet. I kept hold of his hands and helped him to stand as well. "Let's get some food in that tummy before it starts eating YOU!"

Almost as if to back up my statement, his stomach made a very loud gurgling noise and he clutched it and blushed.

"I think that's a good idea," he said and followed me slowly to the kitchen, I noticed for the first time tonight that he was limping and walking very strangely…like stiff legged or something.

"Are you sure you didn't break anything?" I asked, observing his unsteady gait.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied, his eyes dropping to the floor. "I just have some pretty big bruises, a sore ankle and I've, uh…got some burns in a place that makes walking a little…uncomfortable."

"Ahhh…I see," I nodded in understanding. "Well, here, silly! Sit down!"

I pulled a chair behind him and he carefully and slowly sat down on it. I pushed it across the tile floor to the table and grinned at his shocked face as I did so. Then I set to work making something quick yet delicious. I settled on grilled cheese sandwiches.

As we ate, Johnny explained what had happened to him. He and Roy had gone into the building to get a man who hadn't made it out. They both had several close calls the whole time they were in there but on the way out, Roy had taken the lead and was carrying the victim while he had grabbed the hose they had come in with. As they were going through the exit, the ceiling just inside the door gave way and covered him. Luckily, Chet and Marco had been running a hose in that doorway and they had dug him out with the Captain and someone from Station 10. He considered himself very lucky that there hadn't been a piece of furniture on the floor above where the ceiling gave way and so only the beams such had fallen on him.

I listened enraptured by his ability to make the story come alive with his expressions, gestures and voice. _He would make a really great bedtime story teller! _I mused.

"Wow, Johnny!" I said when he had finished the tale. "I'm so very, VERY glad you're not more hurt than you are!"

"Me too," he mumbled around his mouthful of sandwich.

I cleared the table and did the dishes after forcing Johnny to go sit on the couch. He had wanted to help me clean but I had used my "mom voice" as my sister called it and he retreated to living room looking like a whipped puppy.

When I was finished with the dishes, I opened the paper bag Dr. Brackett had sent with me that contained the medications Johnny was supposed to take. I dispensed the written dosages of each of the pill types and filled a syringe with the injection med. I filled a glass with water and carried it all to the living room.

"Here," I stated, handing him the glass and pills, keeping the syringe hidden from his view. He sighed and popped the pills one at a time and then handed me back the glass. I set on the coffee table and kept a hold of his hand. I pulled the syringe from my pocket and his eyes widened in fear and he tried to yank his arm free but sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and flinched at the pain from his injuries.

"Jenna! Don't, please!" he begged me, terrified puppy dog eyes looking up at me.

"John Gage," I chided, "I declare you are acting like a five year old! Hold still!"

But he had no intention of making this easy for me, because he grabbed my other arm with his free hand and pulled me sideways. However, all he managed to do was pull me right down onto the couch, my legs straddling his hips as he leaned away from me.

"Don't do it, Jenna! You're not qualified!" he tried the "you don't know how to give a shot" argument.

"I'm a Veterinary Assistant!" I snapped back at him, trying to get him to calm down. "I've given plenty of animals shots!"

"Well, I'm NOT an animal!" he demanded, still struggling.

"I'm gonna have to treat you like one if you don't stop squirming!" I replied, no longer amused at his resistance. "Now HOLD STILL!"

I leaned forward on my knees and sat firmly on his lap, pressing him into the couch. His face scrunched up in pain and I guiltily remembered the burns, but it was the distraction I needed. I uncapped the syringe and stuck it immediately into his shoulder, injected and withdrew before he even knew what hit him. I released my weight from his lap and set the syringe aside.

"Please, Jenna!" he said again, desperation in his voice. "I hate needles even when it's a doctor giving me the shot! You're gonna kill me!"

"JOHNNY!" I yelled at him. He stopped pulling his arm away and looked at me with in shock. "I'm done. I already gave you the shot."

He looked down at the table beside the couch at the empty syringe and then back at me.

"No way…I didn't even feel it!" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized, "I forgot all about the burns on your legs…"

And then we both took a look at our position. I was still straddling his hips, my free hand pressed firmly into his bare chest. He was leaned back slightly on the couch, one hand firmly gripping my right wrist and the other…was gripping the back of my thigh.

He suddenly released all hold on me and I scrambled off of him and onto the couch next to him. He looked over at me with a half ashamed grin.

"You know that wouldn't have been such a bad situation if I didn't have several second degree burns all over the place…" he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and let my body go limp into the couch.

"Is it going to be that big of a fight every time I have to give you a shot?" I groaned, running my hand over my face.

"No," Johnny replied simply, sounding sincere. "I'm sorry about that. You just really freaked me out. Don't EVER pull a needle on me or I'll…I just don't like them."

"Poor Johnny," I said in a soothing voice, I scooted closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't feel ashamed, we all have our fears. I'm claustrophobic."

"Yeah?" he looked surprised at that, "I don't have that problem. Can't have that problem in my line of work."

"Which is why I'll stay in my exam room at the vet's office, thank you!" I laughed. "I'll leave the heroics up to the very capable man of this relationship."

We fell silent for a while, listening to the sound of traffic on the streets below. I absentmindedly leaned into him and lifted a hand up to run it through his hair. I twisted little sections of it, pulled it gently and sometimes not very gently, rubbed his right temple with little circles and fiddled with the prickly short hairs at the back of his neck. His eyes slowly shut as he took in the feel of my hands and I saw his entire face relax.

"So…why did they cut your hair?" I asked, breaking the silence. I hadn't really heard this part of the story. Johnny sighed heavily at the sudden cessation of my fingers and the realization he had to tell me another story.

"Well…apparently there was a pretty nice section of it that burnt," he said darkly, "So they cut it all short to match that spot."

I tried to find the spot that had caught fire but didn't find anything out of the normal. Dixie had done a good job!

"Well…" I said softly, seeing how upset he really was about it. "I think you look just as good with short hair."

And it was true, he really did. It made him look younger and made his sharp facial feature even more noticeable. Actually, the more I looked at him the more I liked the short haired Johnny Gage.

But Johnny just rolled his eyes.

"It feels really weird," he admitted, shaking his head in an effort to make his hair move. It didn't, it was too short. "It's like it's not there."

"Well it is," I countered, "And it looks really good. Maybe a LITTLE bit longer would be perfect. Plus, it looks pure black now."

"That's because it is," Johnny mumbled, his voice sounded kind of funny and I assumed his meds were starting to kick in. My suspicion was confirmed when he suddenly yawned widely.

"C'mon, babes," I said, standing up and taking his hand. "Let's get you to bed before you pass out on the couch."

"I can sleep on the couch, Jenna," he argued, "I'm not gonna kick you out of your own bed!"

"Not another word," I gently corrected, placing my finger on his lips, "You, my handsome and devoted fireman, have been through a lot today and you need to let yourself heal. Now I'll not hear another word of argument, John Gage. You'll be sleeping in that bed."

He looked at me with a look that nearly made my knees buckle…was that admiration?

"Whatever you say, my wild Irish rose," he stated, "That's a song, right?"

"Right," I smiled at him and I helped support him as he limped to the bathroom to get ready. I waited in my bedroom for him to come out and then I led him in and sat him down on the edge of the bed as I had early that day. This time, however, I got him as comfortable as possible on his stomach due to the stitches on his back and he sighed as I pulled the sheets over him, the coolness no doubt felt good on his back. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple and backed out of the room, shutting off the light and slowly closing the door.

"Jenna?" I heard him call out faintly just before the door shut.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"I think I might just love you," came the answering whisper from the darkness inside the door. My heart skipped a beat, or at least it felt like it and my face broke into the widest smile I'd ever smiled before.

"I think I might just feel the same way," I replied quietly, but the only answer I got was the sound of a slight snore. He hadn't heard me, but I hoped that my actions had and would speak for me until I said it again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So I learned something when I wrote this…every time I type out the word "sandwich" my fingers go too fast for my brain and it comes out "snadwich"! EVERY time.**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing! You guys make writing more fun because I know that there are actually people out there who are going to be scrutinizing what I'm writing and it makes me want to do better! Keep reading, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**


	15. Slurs and Payback

**Well I had fun writing that last chapter! Onward! **

**Ok so this chapter is through Jenna's POV again and comes from a dream I had last night! This chapter will have some offensive racial slurs and I want all of you to know I do not share in ANY of these opinions! I love people of every single country, color or culture and prejudice makes me sick! Like I said, this was a dream I had so don't blame me, blame my subconscious from watching Hidalgo (lots of Anti-Indian sentiment in that movie) just before bed!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After two days straight of being alone in my apartment while I went to work at the vet's office, Johnny was starting to get bored and anxious. When I came home in the evenings he would be sitting on the couch looking like a little kid who got sent to hold his nose in the corner. The third night I came home and found him like this I decided he needed to go out and do something.

"Johnny," I said, plopping down on the couch next to him. "You feel like going out tonight?"

He looked at me and grinned widely.

"YES!" he said excitedly, "Man, I feel like a caged lab rat with you poking me with needles all the time!"

"Now calm down," I laughed, "We're not doing anything strenuous, you're still healing! How about…how about a movie?"

"Better than staying in this apartment the rest of my life!" Johnny agreed, "No offense…"

"None taken," I replied, picking up the newspaper to see what was playing. "How about….oh here's an epic one. The Dolls That Ate the World!"

Johnny snorted loudly and broke into a fit of giggling laughter. I had never heard him laugh like that before and I decided I really liked it.

"You're not serious!" he asked breathlessly. "They actually went through with that movie?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"That movie…was inspired by one of our rescues," Johnny clued me in, "The writer WAS going to make a movie about the life of a paramedic…that paramedic being me. He decided to do this instead…"

"No way! You're serious?" I was stunned at this news.

"Sadly, I am," he replied darkly. "Well, alright, let's go see this…amazing creation."

I giggled and went to change out of my work clothes and get the smell of the clinic off of me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Can you believe people actually went to see that garbage?" Johnny asked in amusement as we exited the theatre.

"Uh…Johnny, WE went to see it!" I laughed. Heck, I had laughed through the whole movie!

"Yeah well…we went and saw it out of boredom," Johnny defended.

I smiled and took his hand as we walked down the street, not really going anywhere in particular. I liked this, just walking together and talking about nothing in particular. But after about a block and a half I noticed he was starting to limp a little (although he would never admit it) and I suggested we stop somewhere for dinner.

I spotted a pretty quaint looking Irish pub and, of course, I suggested it.

"Good little Christian girl like you going to a pub?" Johnny teased as we sat down at a table.

"Hey, I'm not opposed to alcohol within reason, it's excessive drinking that's the problem," I defended myself, "Even Jesus drank wine, my friend."

We both burst into a fit of laughter and the waitress who came over to our table looked at us with amusement.

"What can I get you two?" she asked pleasantly, flipping her notepad open.

"Curry fish and chips," I replied, "And a Guinness, draft please."

"Same here," Johnny told the waitress, then looked back at me, "I'll trust your judgment since you're the Irish one here."

The waitress caught my eye and pointed at Johnny from behind him so he wouldn't see her and mouthed '_Where can I get one of these?' _I smiled back at her and shrugged. I was just lucky, I guess. She gave him an appreciative once over and then turned to turn in our order.

We ate in a very cheerful manner, both of us were so glad to be out of the apartment for a while. I told him about the emergency c-section we had to do on a cow that morning and how I had gotten the honor of cleaning off the new calf and cutting the umbilical cord. He told me about how Gypsy had seen a bird outside the window and tried to jump out to get it and smacked into the glass. We traded stories of the day and soon we were laughing so hard we were both slapping the table trying to breathe.

I took a deep breath after our laughter subsided and smiled across the table at him. It was so easy to be myself when he was around; I knew I didn't have to try and impress him or change anything about myself. And I hoped he felt the same way around me.

My thoughts were interrupted when the sound of St. Anne's Reel flooded my ears as the live music of the night started. My favorite part about a pub was the music and the dancing and I immediately jumped to me feet. Johnny looked at me in surprise and I smiled at him before heading over to the dance floor, he followed me and stood on the edge of the floor with his arms crossed and his eyes sparkling with merriment as I danced to the lively reel. I closed my eyes and let the tune carry me away as I jigged my heart and soul out on the floor, I didn't even notice the crowd that had gathered to watch me until the song ended and I heard the place erupt into applause. I blushed hotly and ducked my head as I left the floor and found Johnny.

"Those were some pretty neat moves out there, Jen!" he sounded impressed. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"My aunt," I replied, trying to catch my breath. "She taught Irish dance classes."

"Well she did a good job teaching you apparently!" he replied. But then he suddenly broke into a huge yawn and I looked at his watch. Oh man! It was getting late and I had to get this boy medicated soon. I took his arm and we turned to go, but a large burly figure barred my path to the door.

"Where you going so soon, Irish?" he said with a gruff, unpleasant voice. His cold grey eyes were looking down at me with a lecherous look in them, staring down the neckline of my shirt actually. I tried to go around him but he just moved into my way again.

"Excuse me," I said, getting annoyed. "I'd like to get past please."

"C'mon, Irish, the fun's just starting," the large, hairy, stale beer scented ox insisted. He brazenly reached out and pushed some of my hair behind my shoulder and I recoiled automatically.

I felt Johnny tense behind me and I heard him make an indignant noise as he pulled me to his side.

"Back off, man," he threatened the huge barge in front of us. I looked at him nervously, my eyes begging him not to do anything foolish. This guy was ten times bigger than Johnny and I knew he would be no match for him even if he wasn't recovering from his injuries. "The lady said she wants through."

The large man's eyes turned colder as he shifted his gaze from me to Johnny.

"Just who do you think you are, you dirty redskin?" he hissed, taking a step forward. Johnny didn't retreat an inch, he simply locked gazes with the man and kept his face composed and serious. I didn't like where this was going…

"I think I'm this woman's boyfriend and you are upsetting her," Johnny's voice was calm and firm.

The man turned his eyes to me and he looked disgusted and shocked.

"What's a perfectly decent, pretty little white girl doin' with one of those worthless Injuns?" he asked me, his lip curled in a nasty way.

My eyes widened and I glanced over at Johnny, he was still eyeing the man with that cold, collected look. I took a step closer to Johnny's side and took his arm in mine again.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," I replied, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. I now saw where this was going and I knew Johnny was not going to make it out of here in one piece if I didn't do something quick because he would not run from a fight.

"It is my business," the man insisted angrily, "These leftover savages ain't got no right tainting our bloodlines with their impure dog blood!"

I looked at Johnny with huge eyes and my heart squeezed tightly at the thought of how this was making him feel. I clenched my fists and tried to be as composed as he was standing next to me.

"Now listen you…" I started, but Johnny's hand grabbed my arm and squeezed hard. I stopped mid-sentence and settled on glaring at the overgrown buffalo in front of me. No wait…buffalo are too cute to be compared to him.

The hulk didn't miss the grip Johnny now had on my arm and he looked even more disgusted than before.

"You actually let that tee pee creeper touch you?" he said in utter shock. I felt Johnny's hand drop away from my arm and my heart sank. By this time, I was making murderous plans in my head.

"Believe me; his touch can do more for me in one second than an eternity with someone like you! Plus, with him I get the complete package!" I didn't know exactly why I was taking this route, but I decided I would do a little ego boosting while seizing my approaching opportunity. By this time, a crowd had gathered but no one was taking sides. I glanced at Johnny and he looked…stressed.

"What are you saying…?" the hulking figure in front of us seemed to be thinking hard (if that was even possible!) and suddenly his eyes got huge. "He's a lousy half breed, ain't he!"

Oh…THAT'S why Johnny was looking nervous. I could have slapped myself.

"You mean someone was actually sick enough to…to…let one of them things breed with 'em?" the man continued, his voice raising. "Most likely I'd say he ain't nothing but the unfortunate result of a rape case."

At that, Johnny's face lost its calm. His eyes flashed angrily and he started to take a step forward but I grabbed his arm firmly and pulled him to a standstill again.

"Johnny, don't!" I pleaded.

"He can say what he wants about ME," Johnny growled, I had never heard his voice sound that way, "But I won't let him talk about my parents that way."

"Johnny, please don't," I whispered, "He'll tear you apart! Look how freaking huge he is!"

But the big man didn't even seem to have noticed Johnny's attempt to get at his throat, he was now looking at me with a disgustingly perverted look. He suddenly reached out and grabbed my elbow, yanking me into his smelly, disgusting body.

"What you need is a white boy to show you how it's done, Irish!" he said, licking his lips.

Johnny's fists clenched and he looked absolutely murderous. But I turned quickly to him and put up my hands in a gesture to stop. This is where my plan would come into play.

"Stop, Johnny!" I snapped, making my voice harsh and cruel, "Maybe he's right!"

I felt my heart break a little at the way Johnny's face dropped all its anger and turned into shocked, disbelieving hurt. His arms dropped limply to his sides and he stepped back, shaking his head.

"Jenna…" he whispered, his voice choked.

I prayed that this worked. There was no other way to get us out of this situation without physical harm. I forced my body to turn into the bulking ox's body and I shot up a prayer of forgiveness for what I was about to do.

"You know?" I said, making my voice drop a few octaves and acquired a slightly purring tone. "I think I could use a little…change of scene? You think you've got something better for me?"

"Oh, little girl, I've got plenty," I felt bile rising in my throat as the smell of his intoxicated breath was inhaled into my nostrils.

"I'm sure you do," I kept my voice steady and seductive. I hoped I was doing this right…I'd never done this before. Seductress was NOT something I had practiced. "But I'm not quite convinced yet."

And I did something I knew my whole family would disown me for…I only hoped Johnny and God would forgive me! I pressed my hand into the nasty hulk in front of me's chest and slowly, purposefully began to slide it down his body. I mentally steeled myself for where this was headed and fought the urge to hurl when my hand slipped between his legs and I got a firm grip on him.

I looked over my shoulder at Johnny really quickly when the man's eyes closed and he moaned loudly in my ear. Johnny's expression made me feel even worse than my conscience! He was standing there, not moving a muscle. His jaw was clenched tight, so tight his cheeks were both twitching from the tension, and I saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes. What made me hurt the most was the fact that I knew those tears were not only of betrayal…but humiliation. He honestly thought that what I was doing was sincere. I moved my occupied hand in an upward motion and nodded when I felt the man's legs part wider to grant me access. Bingo.

I looked back over my shoulder to Johnny and gave him a wink. His expression changed to confusion for a spit second and I didn't waste any more time.

Gathering as much strength as I could into my leg, I brought my knee crashing into the hulking man's crotch as hard and as forcefully as I could. The whole room erupted with a loud gasp and some "oh my Gods" but he didn't even make a sound, he just…crumpled to the floor, holding himself tightly.

I stepped back to look down at him, my eyes blazing and my Irish blood boiling. After I had gotten my fill of seeing him suffer, I got down on one knee next to him and grabbed his ear, pulling it toward me.

"Now, you see that man over there?" I cupped his chin firmly and twisted his head to look at Johnny. "See him? Take a good, long look at him!"

"I see him," the man managed to wheeze.

"Let me tell you something about that…how did you say it? Tee Pee Creeper?" I squeezed his jaw tightly and he nodded like mad.

"Ok!" he whimpered.

"The man is a firefighter for the Los Angeles County Fire Department," I said, my voice deadly serious, "Not only that, he's also a Paramedic. You know what that means, you worthless sack of crap? It means he risks his life EVERY SINGLE DAY for people like you. In fact, if I were to seriously injure you right now, he would probably do everything he could to heal you…even after the way you treated him."

I looked up to make sure Johnny was hearing this, he was looking at me with disbelief but a slight smile was starting on one corner of his mouth in his trademark crooked grin. I leaned down to the man's ear, but I kept my eyes locked with Johnny's as I spoke.

"He may be half your size…but he is, and always will be, more of a man than you could even aspire to be."

And I was rewarded with the full on crooked smile of Johnny Gage. I smiled back and then looked back down at the man I had on the floor, forcing his head back to look me in the eyes.

"Now go get a life and learn a little respect."

I pushed his head away hard and stood up with a huff. I walked, head high, back to Johnny's side and nodded toward the exit. The crowd parted for us as we walked through and our waitress from earlier gave us both a thumbs-up as we walked through the doors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Stop, Johnny! Maybe he's right!"

_What!_ I stopped in my tracks, not able to believe what she had just said! She was looking at me like...she suddenly felt the same way as that disgusting blob she was leaning into. All my anger suddenly disappeared and I felt…empty. I let my arms fall to my sides and I stepped back, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Jenna…" I whispered, desperately trying to piece together what was happening. _This couldn't be happening!_

But she ignored my plea and turned away from me, all her attention focused on the horrible, leering face of that…that…_Save it, Johnny! Who are you really upset with, him or Jenna?_

"You know?" Jenna's voice had changed. It was…silky and seductive. "I think I could use a little…change of scene? You think you've got something better for me?"

_Better? BETTER? She hadn't even given me a CHANCE to show her the things I could do! How dare she compare him to me?_

"Oh, little girl, I've got plenty," the disgusting creature holding my precious Jenna growled.

_Plenty of what? Horrifying STDs! _

"I'm sure you do," Jenna purred, her hips pushed forward into him and I felt my last bit of sanity go out the window. "But I'm not quite convinced yet."

And then her hand, that hand that had only moments ago been wrapped tightly in my own, slid slowly down that monster's front and, even though her body was blocking my line of sight, I KNEW where it was going to end up. And my disgusted fear was confirmed when I saw his eyes roll back and close…I was going to be sick. I felt my stomach clench in a dry heave and I felt my knees trembling and hands began to shake with the effort of holding back the nausea.

When the sickness passed, the jealousy took over. Why? Why was she doing this to me? She'd turned me down over and over during the last month or so and now here she was, feeling up some…sickening, dirty, greasy, alcoholic bigot! She was MY girl and that should be ME in his place! And then…she looked at me.

Those innocent blue eyes I loved so much were looking back at me with a look of success on her face. I clenched my teeth together so hard they clicked audibly. How could she do this to me? Had she been playing me all along? I suddenly felt like a complete and utter fool and humiliation hit me like a ton of bricks. Tears were forming in my eyes and I didn't care anymore, just let them come because she couldn't possibly drag me any lower.

But then she winked at me. _What does that mean?_ I felt something flare up in my chest for a brief moment. _No, Johnny! She's just setting you up for another…_but then it all came clear.

I felt my knees buckle slightly and my thighs pressed together in sympathetic pain as Jenna brought her knee into the Smelly White Giant's family jewels with a force I never knew she had in her! My eyes went wide with surprise as he crumpled into a groaning, moaning, whining heap on the floor. And Jenna, wonderful, genuine, butt-kicking Jenna, looked back at me again. Her blue eyes were shining with excitement and she gave me a big, sincere smile. I felt the ice that had formed over my heart melt in that one second.

And the speech she made to that huddled mass of pure agony settled it all for me. Clever girl had set him up for probably the biggest fall he had ever taken and I made a mental note right then and there never to get on her bad side.

But the best thing of all was her words "He may be half your size…but he is, and always will be, more of a man than you could even aspire to be". She WAS proud of me and she DID see me as a man worthy of her respect. Somehow, that fact was more worthwhile to me than any other.

And as we walked up the stairs to her apartment, I felt completely secure in this relationship. Maybe, after all my searching and heartache, she was finally the answer to my prayers.

"I need to wash my hands…" her quiet words interrupted my thoughts. She unlocked and opened the door. "And my clothes…and…I JUST NEED A SHOWER!"

I laughed, but agreed with her wholeheartedly.

"Jenna, I want to do so many things to you right now," I told her, the look I was giving her surely expressed loud and clear my meaning, "But I just really can't until you've washed that guy off you."

She looked at me for a long moment and then she backed away, not breaking eye contact, and practically ran to her room and then to the bathroom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**There you go, and once again I apologize for any aforementioned offensive material. I wasn't going to include this chapter, but I think it was worth the risk.**

**Let me know what you think. Feedback keeps me writing, guys!**


	16. The Big Decision

**Back at school and Nursing classes, regular classes, social calls and rock climbing conditioning are going to keep me pretty busy. So, bear with me if the uploads aren't quite as fast as they have been. I'm gonna try though!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jenna was in the shower and I was pacing a small line across the living room while I waited for her to come out. After tonight's events I had gotten the feeling that maybe she was ready to take that big step with me tonight even after all her swearing up and down that she was going to hold back until marriage. Who does that anyway? Seriously, how is it even possible?

I chuckled nervously and then immediately stopped my pacing. I was nervous?

_John Gage, get a grip! Since when do you get nervous about sleeping with a gorgeous woman? I mean, this is practically your favorite pastime!_

But I WAS feeling jittery and I couldn't put my finger on just why! But my thoughts were cut short when I heard the sound of the shower come to a stop. Looking around the room quickly, I tried to find something to do to keep me from seeming too anxious. I spotted a novel lying on the end table by the couch so I snatched it up and took a seat, leaning back and putting on my game face. _Play it cool, Gage. Don't screw this up._

"Hey, Johnny?" I jumped a little at the sudden sound of Jenna's voice.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Can you put the kettle on the stove for me? I'm feeling like a cup of hot tea!" she replied.

"Sure thing, Jen!" I said, standing from the couch and walking with a skip in my step into the kitchen. I found the whistling red kettle and filled it with water and placed it on the stove. I knew Jen liked her tea strong so I put the teabags directly into the water to perk it up quick and dark.

I leaned against the counter, abandoning the "reading on the couch" ruse for a nonchalant "I'm making you some tea, baby. Come on in here and get it from me" stance. I looked around and I grinned wickedly. After all, what better place than a kitchen with plenty of counter space, hmm?

The sharp whistle of the teapot cut into my dirty thoughts and I shook my head to clear it. I took two cups down from the cupboard and poured them full with the dark, sweet smelling liquid. I took the whipping cream out of the refrigerator and poured a small amount into Jenna's mug and then added just enough sugar to make it exactly how she loved it. And man did she love her tea! When she drank tea her face would take on a euphoric expression and her eyes always fluttered closed while her mouth fell open slightly…it was impossible to watch her drink tea and not get excited.

Once again, my thoughts were cut short but this time it was by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, my composure blown from being unexpectedly touched and kicked out of my mind's fantasy land, gave her what I hoped was a genuine smile and not some nervous little kid grin like I was known to do in my states of nervousness or embarrassment. I held out her mug to her.

"Oh, thanks, Johnny!" she said happily, taking the cup and leaning on the counter next to me. She leaned over and up and kissed me on the cheek. "You always know just what a girl needs!"

_How true, Jenna…very, very true. _I smiled at the thought…I would be delighted to give her just what she needs.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she raised her mug to her lips and blew softly, making a spark jump somewhere deep inside me. Satisfied with the temperature, she took a very small sip and her eyes rolled back into her head as she gave a blissful sigh. I shifted my weight to my other leg as that old familiar knot started tightening in my lower abdomen…just because of a dang cup of tea!

"So good…" her voice was barely more than a whisper just before she took another drink.

_You have NO idea…_

I raised onto my tiptoes a few times as I sipped a little tea myself, trying not to let myself get too worked up.

"Johnny?" Jenna asked, one eyebrow raised at me in a quizzical look, "Are you alright?"

_Bingo. Opportunity knocks._

"Well…not exactly," I admitted, my lips curled into a sly smile.

"Well what's wrong?" Jenna set down her cup of tea and stepped up to me, looking me over. "Here, sit!"

She pushed me slowly backwards until I felt a chair tap into the back of my knees, I sat immediately and looked up at her with what Roy calls my "puppy dog face". She stood in front of me for a moment before kneeling down between my legs to get a closer look at the burn marks still noticeable on my arms. I really didn't know how I felt about her being in that general area just at this moment…she was bound to notice exactly what was "wrong" with me very soon if she stayed much longer.

"I'm fine, Jenna," I said, backing the chair up a little. "Really, I'm not just saying that to be difficult. I feel fine."

Jenna stood up and looked down at me with a confused and annoyed expression, she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"When I asked you a second ago you said 'not exactly'!" she insisted, "Please enlighten me."

Oh those words were just begging me to do this. I stood up and placed my hands on her waist, locking eyes with her.

"I plan to do just that, Miss Connelly," I whispered heavily into her ear.

"What do you…?" But I didn't let her finish. I wrapped both arms tight around her waist and pulled her into me firmly, I claimed her mouth quickly to stop her in the middle of her sentence which became a muffled "hhmph!" noise and kissed her with every bit of pent up need I had in me. I felt her stiffen in my hold and she pushed her hands into my chest in an effort to escape my onslaught, but I carefully held her as close as we could possibly be, every inch of her pressed up to every inch of me and I loved how it felt. It felt…right.

I got a devilish idea and finally halted my frenzied kisses and pulled back slightly to look down at her. She was looking up at me with a million different emotions reflected in her blue eyes. I saw fear, anger and annoyance but there was also conflict and desire and a whole lot of others that encouraged me to take my boldness to another level. So I reached back around her and cupped my hands behind her upper thighs and lifted her so her legs were around my hips. I turned and set her on the table, pushing my hips into and all the way past the newly acquired space between her legs. I kept my left hand on her right thigh to keep her in place and then placed my right hand on her left cheek then pressed my lips back to hers just like before. I felt her legs squeeze together around me and I stepped forward even more.

_Perfect fit._ I mused when I realized I couldn't possibly go forward any further. At this realization, my blood began its mind dulling descent to occupy just the opposite of my brain and my breath caught for a second, causing me to halt the fevered kissing and suck in a sharp pull of oxygen. I felt Jenna's entire body stiffen.

"Johnny…" she started again but I put a finger to her lips, hanging my head for a moment to get my bearings. She pushed my hand away from her face and pushed herself back onto the table, the sudden lack of contact making me blink in blurry confusion for a second. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I…I…" _Damn it, brain! Answer her! _

Jenna let out a sound of disgust and she swung her legs off the other side of the table, putting it between us.

"I thought we discussed this, Johnny?" her voice was cold now and that made my mind snap back into working mode.

"Jenna…I thought maybe you would…make an exception?" I said, realizing how dumb it sounded even as it came out of my mouth.

She gaped at me, her jaw dropped in shock and her eyes began to take on a hard expression.

"An exception!" she snapped.

"Well…maybe that's not the right choice of words…" I said, lamely. I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously. _Please don't let this get out of control!_

"Well I'm curious to hear what your crazy reasoning is!" she spat venomously. She was looking at me like I was insane.

I sighed as the previous moments of ambrosia faded and my brain started making sense of things.

"Jen, I'm sorry…" I began, my eyes dropping to the floor. "I was just…well you know you're just so doggone hot! I mean after that display tonight at the pub and…and the tea and the way you smell when you get out of the shower and everything…I just lost my head."

"Poor choice of words…" she muttered. The innuendo wasn't lost on me and I was glad she saw some humor in the situation, but I wasn't done.

"Jenna, I just…I'm not use to a relationship like this!" I tried to get her to see my side, "Before I met you I had a new girl all the time and as much physical satisfaction as a guy needs but…it's been so difficult just quitting cold turkey like this! I guess I just…had a relapse."

And then the most wonderful thing happened: her eyes softened into a sympathetic look of understanding. She smiled slightly and came back around the corner and too my hands in hers.

"Johnny…I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "I didn't even think of that about you. I've never thought about how hard this is for you."

I nodded, at a loss for words.

"I…I wish I could give you what you want, Johnny," she continued, "I really, REALLY do. But…I told you I made myself a promise. It sounds archaic but if you want a piece of this you're just going to have to marry all of me first."

Oh boy…the "m" word was just uttered in a serious way. I felt panic rising in my throat. Was that what I wanted? I mean, sure, Jenna was something very special, but I'd been hurt by this situation before…marriage was never in the cards with any other woman I'd ever been with minus that one incident I had chosen to forget. Sex was easy, you didn't have to offer up anything that really mattered. What sex required I was more than willing to give, but marriage? Marriage requires selflessness, whole hearted devotion, honesty and your whole life…and I wasn't sure if I could give any woman the whole story of my life and let her see me for who I really am deep down and I wasn't sure if I could give a woman the time and devotion she deserves.

I stood there in dumb, shocked, unhappy silence and Jenna hung her head when I didn't make any reply. She backed away from me and looked over at the table and reached out to pick up an envelope that lay there.

"But you're not ready to marry, are you, John Gage?" her voice sounded as fragile as glass and it made my heart squeeze painfully to hear it. But there was no denying it.

"No." I sighed, ashamed at my own lack of responsibility and maturity more than I ever had been before. I knew that with that one tiny word, I had sealed my fate. The unspoken knowledge was crystal clear: No marriage, no Jenna. After all…neither of us could give the other what they needed.

"In that case," Jenna's voice quivered and she looked up at me, eyes shining with unshed tears, "We need to talk…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry to cliffhang, but…it's 1 A.M. and I'm getting up at 6:30 to work out and head to my 8 A.M. clinical at the hospital. I promise the next part will be up as soon as possible!**


	17. Breaking Up: It's Hard To Do

**To those of you who are worried about the T rating being surpassed…it won't be. To those of you who are worried about poor Johnny's bad luck with women…keep reading and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.**

**Thanks to all you guys who are my faithful reviewers, you make me want to keep writing! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Even though I knew the answer. Even though I knew it was so soon to spring that word on him. Even though I saw this coming…I knew what I had to do. There was no point in this relationship going any further if there was no future for it. But hearing that one little word hit me like a two ton elephant in the chest and I wondered if it was possible for your heart to literally break.

When he looked me right in the eyes and said it, I felt everything come crashing down around me. The family I had found, this friendship and companionship I had treasured these last several months…I was going to lose them.

I fiddle with the edges of my acceptance letter to UC-Davis and finally knew exactly what I was going to have to do. I sat down in a chair and laid the envelope down on the table.

"Sit down, Johnny," I said quietly. He looked at me with an apprehensive expression and pulled a chair up to the table across from me. I pulled my shoulders back and sat up straight, knowing I was going to have to be strong. "For the last few days I've been thinking very hard about where my life was going next. I graduate on Saturday and I'll be an official Veterinary Technician as you know…but my dream has always been to become a Veterinarian, a full-fledged Veterinarian."

Johnny nodded slowly, his eyes dropping to the envelope on the table. I picked it up and removed the acceptance letter and handed it to him. He read it carefully and the whole apartment seemed thick with the silence between us. Finally, he laid it down on the table, comprehension dawning on his face, but he remained quiet.

"Before now, I hadn't known what to do," I continued, hating the way his face was slowly becoming emotionless and hard as I did, "I was so torn between finishing up these next several years of schooling or staying with you. Before now, I thought my decision was going to be to stay…but I don't see this relationship going anywhere because you're not ready and I'm not looking for something cheap and temporary."

I took a deep breath…this was going to be the hardest part.

"But I've made my decision now. I'll be leaving for UC-Davis as soon as I can find an apartment and a job in that area."

I expected him to argue, or complain, or maybe even beg me to stay…but he only sat there and looked at me with a blank look. His eyes, which only a few minutes ago had been filled with excitement and passion, were now cold and unyielding. He nodded slowly.

"If that's what you think is best for you," he finally broke the silence.

"I think it is."

And there was nothing left to say. I stood up and tucked the letter away in my bill drawer then, lacking anything to say or the desire to even say it, I started washing the mugs we had abandoned. I heard Johnny stand and place the chair back under the table; he went into the living room and left me standing at the sink.

Finally, I couldn't possibly do anything else in the kitchen and I joined Johnny in the living room. I sat down on the opposite end of the couch and watched him in my peripheral vision. He was barely moving a muscle; he just sat there like a stone statue and stared out the window.

"Have you taken your meds yet?" I ventured to ask. He just shook his head slightly, so I got up to get them ready. He took the pills without a word and didn't even flinch when I injected him. "I am sorry, you know? Please don't think I don't care about you."

He finally broke his stare at the window and looked at me. Expressionless, emotionless, dark and uncaring brown eyes lifted up and locked onto mine.

"Don't worry about it, Jenna," he stated, "I'll be fine."

I nodded gently and turned to wash the syringe, but as I reached the kitchen door I heard him whisper to himself: "This isn't really anything new…"

I swallowed the guilty lump in my throat and wiped a stray tear from my cheek that had made it past my eyelashes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Johnny walked into the living room with his duffle bag hanging from his shoulder. I looked up from the book I was trying in vain to read and my throat tightened at the sight. He looked…so dejected.

"Going somewhere?" I tried to be light hearted…but I could tell it was in vain.

"All things considered…" Johnny began slowly, scuffing the carpet with the toe of his boot, "I think it would be best if I went back to my own apartment. I'm feeling good enough now to take care of myself. I wouldn't want to put you out any longer."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried desperately to think of something to say! But I didn't have time, because he didn't stand around long enough to even hear it if I had. He gave me a small, half-hearted smile and then walked out of my life.


	18. Author's Note

**Just so everyone knows, this story is not over! Keep reading, I'll have another chapter up very soon!**


	19. Goodbye

**Bleah, just got back from a stinking dorm meeting. You'd think 2****nd**** semester Juniors would be excused from these…whatever.**

**Anyway, I'm going to try to make this ending as good as I'm picturing it in my mind…but it's not ending just yet!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Johnny, are you serious?" Hank Stanley's voice was stern and teeming with disappointment. It wasn't a tone we heard from him much, so when he used it we knew he meant business.

"Cap…" I sighed, not really knowing what to say.

"You're acting like a spoiled child, Gage!" Chet stated, shaking his head.

I knew I was, but I also didn't think I could stand it. I wasn't going to Jenna's graduation no matter what they said to me.

"Gage, get dressed this minute," Hank said, throwing my dress uniform at me. I just set them down on the table and crossed my arms.

"Sorry, Cap," I replied, firmly. "Give her my best, but I won't be there."

After some more pleading and whining at me, Chet, Mike, Marco and the Captain left me with hand motions that clearly stated "Forget you!" but Roy remained standing silently in the kitchen with me, leaning on the sink. He was looking at me with a calculating gaze and his arms were crossed. He was thinking very hard.

"Roy, you're gonna be late," I sighed, putting away the dishes I was drying. "You better get outta here if you want to make it on time."

"Johnny, why won't you come?" Roy's voice wasn't critical like the other's all had been, he sounded…concerned.

"Roy, I just can't handle it right now," I replied darkly, "Please, just let it drop. Can we just forget about it?"

"Can you?" Roy's reply was not what I had expected.

"I'm trying to, Roy," I snapped, "But it's not easy to do when everyone is trying to get me to go see her. Now get out of here Roy…you'll be late."

Roy looked at me with an unreadable expression and then he walked past me to leave, but at the doorway he stopped and turned around.

"You know, Johnny…I know you think we want you to go to this graduation because we want you two back together, and that's partially true," he said, his voice wasn't stern or angry…it was sad. "While you were dating Jenna your attitude was the best I've ever seen it and you were genuinely happy. But the main reason we all think you should go to it is that this is the girl you were crazy about and this is one of the biggest moments in her life. I just think you would still think enough of her to support her as a friend during this success of hers because I have a feeling, if the tables were turned, she would do that for you."

And he left without another word.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I shifted nervously as we all lined up next to the stage and watched our fellow classmates make that long awaited walk across it, claiming their diplomas.

"Jenna Connelly."

I gulped the nervousness down my throat and carefully made my way of the steps and onto the stage.

"Jenna Connelly has successfully completed the Veterinary Technician program and plans to continue her education and work toward her DVM at University of California-Davis," the Vice-President of the University 's voice rang through the auditorium, "She is the daughter of Daniel and Katherine Connelly of Hannibal, Missouri."

As soon as the announcement ended I heard a group of wolf whistles from off to my left and I risked a glance in that direction as I shook the President's hand and received my diploma.

My heart skipped a beat when I caught sight of Marco, Chet, Mike, Roy and Hank on the bleachers and I smiled brightly at them, waving my diploma at them. I scanned down the line of firemen, looking for one of them in particular and I felt my chest tighten uncomfortably. Of course he hadn't come…why would he after I broke his heart?

I followed the line of students out of the auditorium on our way to change out of our caps and gowns and go back out to find our families and friends. I walked into the bathroom and stood back to wait till everyone had left and then allowed myself to cry. Heavy tears dripped down my cheeks and I didn't try to stop them, I knew I needed this. Finally, I straightened up and wiped them away, looking in the mirror to make sure I had a steady face one. When I was satisfied, I walked out of the bathroom to find my parents and the guys from Squad 51.

"Mom! Dad!" I squealed when I saw them through the crowd of students, I ran up and hugged them both tightly.

"Jenna-baby!" Daddy swung me around in a circle and then set me down to get a good look at me. "I'm so proud of you, little girl! It's been a long, hard road!"

"And I know you'll do amazingly for the rest of it," my mom gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me close.

Over her shoulder I saw my firemen standing around waiting for me to be free. I smiled and waved them over.

"Mom, Dad, these are the guys I've told you so much about!" I announced as they made their way over. "This is Captain Hank Stanley, Marco Lopez, Mike Stoker, Chet Kelly and Roy DeSoto."

There was a lot of "nice to meet yous" and "heard a lot about yous" that went around and soon we were all comfortably chatting about LA and Missouri and how they were so different. But my mother, bless her heart, noticed something wrong.

"Jen, honey, where is that boy you've been so head over heels for?" she asked.

The firemen all dropped their eyes, except for Roy who gave me a sympathetic look that clearly stated "I tried".

"He's um…he couldn't make it," I replied, trying not to let my face show how hurt I was inside.

"Oh, what a shame!" my mom was disappointed; "I wanted to meet him! But I guess when you're a fireman you have to do what you have to do."

"Yeah…that's for sure," I said, faking a smile.

After a while, the boys had to leave one by one and my mom and dad announced they had to make it to the airport soon and I bid them all goodbye and was left standing in a now nearly empty foyer. I sighed heavily and decided it was time to change out of this gown and hat, so I turned to go find the bag I had brought them over in. But I stopped in my tracks and my eyes went wide.

Johnny Gage was standing there, looking highly uncomfortable.

"I…I thought you didn't come?" I said quietly.

"I didn't plan on it," Johnny admitted, he shifted nervously on his feet and looked down at the floor.

"Oh…" I felt disappointment hit me hard and I blinked as tears threatened to form in my eyes.

Johnny looked up at me and he made a funny movement that I almost swore was that he almost reached out to hug me and then stopped himself.

"But, uh, even if we aren't together…I still don't want to see you leave LA without saying goodbye."

I nodded, grateful to hear it, but I longed to hear so much more from him. I wanted to hear "I'm sorry" and "I understand" and "I was wrong".

"Well…thank you for coming, Johnny," I said, knowing I wasn't going to get to hear any of these things. "I, uh, I hope you stay safe on the job and…tell the guys I said bye when you see them next."

"Yeah…" Johnny's eyes wouldn't meet mine and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I'll tell them."

"Alright…well…goodbye," I couldn't let us part without a proper goodbye, so I gently placed a kiss on his cheek before I left to change. He gave me a smile, almost genuine and as big as he used to, but he just nodded.

"Bye, Jenna," he said softly, "Good luck in everything you do."

That Monday, I left LA and headed North to UC-Davis…my new home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Two more chapters after this. But don't worry, I'm sure I'll have more stories in my mind soon :D**

**We're almost there! Keep reading!**


	20. Graduation

**Even though I have to get up early, I'm going to start writing these last chapters! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

THREE YEARS LATER

Well…I did it. It took so much blood, sweat and tears but I managed to complete the requirements for my DVM in three years. Looking back over the hours and hours of studying and the hands on training and the fears of not passing the exams seemed so far behind me now, I was looking forward.

It felt like an eternity ago that I had been standing in a line like this, waiting for my name to be called so that everyone would know that I, Jenna Caitlyn Connelly, had achieved this hard earned title. I felt myself shiver in excitement as people with last names that started with Cs started being called and I felt the familiar nervous butterflies in my tummy. I closed my eyes and tried to focus my breathing, I always forgot to breathe when I was nervous.

Finally the girl in front of me, Amy Connell, was called up and I sucked in a steadying breath. She claimed her diploma and shook the hands and smiled the smile and walked the walk and then I closed my eyes and prepared for my name to be called.

"Jenna Caitlyn Connelly."

I opened my eyes and walked up onto the stage, suddenly feeling so small as I stood before the vast audience that filled the seats below the stage. I smiled brightly at the President as I shook his hand and accepted the diploma. But as I was about to continue the walk across and down the other side, I noticed a group of men walking up the stairs I was about to head for. My jaw dropped.

There were the boys of Station 51 A-Shift. Chet, Marco, Roy, Hank and Mike were all in their dress uniforms and even sported their hats. I didn't know what to think! They walked right up to me and took a stand on either side of me, I looked at them all like they were crazy but they stood at attention, pin-straight. Then the President of the University's voice made me jump as it interrupted my confused and racing thoughts.

"Before we proceed, we have an individual here who wishes to extend their congratulations to Miss Connelly."

I looked behind me in confusion so I could give the President a questioning look and that's when I saw him.

John Gage was standing next to the President, dressed in a dark blue uniform with a white hat, a Captains hat. He nodded a "thank you" to the President and was handed the microphone. My knees began to shake uncontrollably as he walked down from the podium and stood in front of me, tall and straight and very deadly serious. He wasn't smiling and he didn't speak for a long time. Finally, he cleared his throat and raised the microphone.

"Congratulations, Jenna," he said, his voice was sweet sounding to my ears and I closed my eyes as memories flooded over me. Three years. THREE YEARS it had been. "I'm glad to see you got what you wanted."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Thanks, Johnny;" I replied quietly, for his ears only, "It means a lot to see you here."

He gave me a partial smile.

"I figured it was long overdue that I showed you what you mean to me, Jenna," his expression had suddenly changed, pain and regret clouded his coffee colored eyes. "Do you remember three years ago in your apartment? You were taking care of me after that ceiling collapse and we had been out on a date that night, things got out of hand? Remember that I tried to force you into something I knew you weren't comfortable with? That I was only thinking of what I wanted then? Remember how you told me I wasn't ready to get married and we parted on not so good terms?"

I nodded, my eyes brimming with tears. Of course I remembered. I remembered every single detail of that day.

"Well I came today to tell you some things."

And he stepped closer to me and, before I knew what was happening, he dropped down onto his knees in front of me, his brown eyes looking up at me with pure honesty and fear and…what was that emotion that I couldn't quite pin down?

"Jenna…I'm so, so sorry." I felt as if the world stopped moving and the crowd, the students, the President, the stage, even the 51 boys disappeared. All that mattered at that moment was the words and the speaker of them. "I'm sorry that I was so selfish and so demanding. I'm so sorry for what happened that night and the way I disrespected you and your convictions. I'm sorry for all the times that I didn't put my whole heart into our relationship. I'm sorry for my immaturity and the poor way I handled our argument. I'm sorry I wasn't man enough to step up and take responsibility for my actions. But most of all, I'm sorry I let you walk away that night after your graduation. All these words were in my mind back then…I just didn't have the courage to say them."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and my breath came out in a ragged, quiet sob sound as I looked down into his face.

"Jenna…these past few years I've changed. I've learned so much about responsibility and maturity and how sometimes the right choice is the hardest choice. If I had known then what I know now, I would have reacted completely differently. I would have told you honestly that I was scared to death by the concept of marriage and that I wasn't ready to give you everything you deserved. I would have admitted that I just wasn't ready and that it wasn't your fault, but my own damn childishness! But most of all…I would have done this."

And he raised himself slightly, bending one knee. He took his hat off and reached into the lining, putting something small into his hand. I noticed his hair was cut short…just the way I had liked it three years ago. He placed the hat over his heart with one hand the other remained closed around the object he had taken from it. He raised his eyes to mind once more.

"Jenna Connelly," his voice was shaking, I could tell. "Would you forgive me?"

"Yes, Johnny," I whispered, not trusting my voice to speak any louder, "I forgive you. I forgave you a long, long time ago."

"Well in that case…Jenna I have another question."

That's when I noticed that the entire auditorium had gone utterly silent. My heart was thumping wildly in my ears.

"Jenna ,you may not know it but I've been in contact with your family for quite a while now. Your dad and I had an especially good talk last night when they arrived at LA."

And then I noticed that somewhere along the way my family had all joined our group on the stage. Mom had tears rolling down her cheeks with a huge smile on her face and Dad looked serious.

"We talked about you a lot and he gave me his blessing in this. So, Jenna, I'm here for you today after all my past failures and I want to ask you one more thing."

I waited, an unspoken question in my eyes.

"Jenna Caitlyn Connelly," Johnny's voice was suddenly stronger and yet the most tender I had ever heard it sound, "Will you do me the absolute honor of becoming my life partner?"

I was shocked into silence. Life partner…his special way of saying wife and it meant so much more coming from a fireman than it would from anyone else. No one knew more about sticking with and being there for their partner than a fireman.

"Johnny…" I choked and I saw his face falter when I hesitated to speak. But I knew my answer. "Yes."

I'll never forget the noise of that moment. The entire auditorium erupted into applause and cheers and whistles and even some crying…but, as he slipped that ring on my finger, all I was aware of was him. He stood up and replaced his hat, freeing his hands to grab me into a huge hug. He looked into my eyes and I finally pinned down that unknown emotion I had seen earlier…it was love. He leaned forward slightly and I melted into his soft, genuinely sweet kiss. Nothing like the kisses we had shared those years ago…this one was magical.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**LOOK! A HAPPY ENDING! But wait, it's not quite over! One more chapter! **


	21. When You Grow Up

**Last chapter, folks. And if any of the last two chapters seems familiar, I borrowed the ideas from the movie Fireproof (If you haven't seen it, I encourage you to. It's beautiful!)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

SIX YEARS LATER

"Are you sure you want to hear this story again, Kaya?" I asked, sighing as I looked at the worn cover of the book titled "The Moose who Drank Pink Lemonade".

"Yes, Mommy, please?" Big brown eyes looked up at me from underneath brown strands of thick hair.

"Alright honey," I replied, trying not to seem as annoyed at the book as I really was. My daughter sat cross legged on the bed with her blanket wrapped around her, leaning forward as she prepared to listen. Every time I looked at her, I was amazed at how much she looked like her father! She had his eyes, coffee colored and filled with expression, but she had my skin which looked very pale underneath her hair which was a perfect blend of Johnny's pure black and my light brown.

I blinked a few times and then opened the book to the first page.

"Hamilton the Moose had been hiking in the hills all day long and was feeling very thirsty indeed!" I read, "He came upon a mouse who was drinking the dewdrops off the blades of grass. 'Mr. Mouse, may I trouble you for a drink?' Hamilton asked politely, for Hamilton was always taught to be polite! 'I'm sorry, Hamilton, but there simply isn't enough dew in this patch of grass to satisfy you!' the little mouse replied…"

"Mommy?"

I stopped reading and looked up.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You're not doing the voices," my five year old stated, matter of fact.

"Voices?"

"Daddy always makes their voices," Kaya explained.

I smiled and sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry, Kaya, but Daddy has to work tonight," I explained. "But he'll be back tomorrow night and the next. You know he works very hard at the fire station."

"Yeah…" Kaya's face looked thoughtful, "Daddy's very strong, isn't he mommy?"

"Yes, Ky," I replied with a smile, "He's the strongest man I know."

"And he's nice?"

"Yes he is, very nice!"

"And he saves people from fires?"

"That's right. All the time."

Kaya fell silent and I almost went back to reading, but then she gave a little sigh.

"Mommy, when I grow up I want to marry Daddy," her statement was so unexpected that I had to try not to laugh because she looked dead serious!

"Well, Kaya, you can't marry Daddy," I reasoned, "I'm married to Daddy and that means no other girl can marry him but me."

Kaya looked genuinely disappointed and she looked almost ready to cry.

"But I love Daddy!" she said quietly.

I smiled at her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"And Daddy loves you too," I soothed, "Very, VERY much!"

She nodded into me and I pushed her back a little to look in her eyes.

"But I'll tell you what," I whispered to her as if I was sharing a precious secret, "If you're very careful with your heart, you can marry someone like your daddy. Maybe even a fireman like him."

"Just like him mommy?" Kaya looked hopeful again, "Will he be as cute as daddy?"

"Yes, KY-bear," I replied with a laugh, "He'll be just as cute as daddy."

Kaya seemed appeased and she sat back into her previous position to hear the rest of the story.

"Good," she said, with a nod, "I guess you can have Daddy then."

"Well thank you for your generosity," I said, grinning like mad. I picked the book back up and continued from where we let off, making sure to 'do the voices' as I went.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**TADA! The End. Let me know what you all thought of the story! Keep posted for more in the future!**

**Once again, a hearty thank you to everyone who stuck with this story to the end and I hope it was all satisfyingly wrapped up. God Bless!**


End file.
